How Did You Take My Breath Away?
by xInUaDdIcTx
Summary: She was the school’s biggest geek. She was bullied a lot and made fun of by practically everyone, especially me. Then she left. A few years past and she came back. And when she came back…she... she took my breath away…but there’s one problem…she hates me…
1. Prolouge

Summary: She was the school's biggest geek. She was bullied a lot and made fun of by practically everyone, especially me. Then she left. A few years past and she came back. And when she came back…she took my breath and…my heart away…but there's one problem…she hates me…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters

…♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥…

**Prologue **

"Hey! Ugly get over here! I need you to wipe the dirt on my shoe that looks like your face!" yelled a 13-year-old boy with silver hair over the cafeteria who was waving his arm frantically in the air and the other pointing down to his shoe that was covered in dirt.

A girl with midnight hair in two pigtails turned to face the silver boy, "Shut Up Inuyasha! Why don't you lick it off yourself! You're good at that right! Licking dirt off others and your own!" yelled the girl.

Inuyasha scoffed and yelled out, "Maybe! But you're the professional! I learned from you! The Great Dirt Licking Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha yelled followed by laughter of the other 13-year- old students.

"Hey why don't come over here and say that again if you dare!" yelled out a girl with her hair in a high pony tail.

"Alright Sango! As you wish!" yelled Inuyasha.

13-year-old Inuyasha Taisho walked confidently to the other side of the cafeteria. With his silver hair flowing behind him that stopped at his shoulders. His amber eyes challenging and his lips in a cocky smirk. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and a red button-up shirt over it. The shirt showed off his already developing muscles. And his blue baggy jeans with white tennis shoes. But his most interesting feature besides his shining amber eyes were the furry triangles on top of his head signaling he was a hanyou. Inuyasha was very popular despite him being half of each world; after he beat the toughest bully in the school he gained a lot of respect. He walked and kept his challenging eye contact with Sango.

Sango Taiga kept the challenging eye contact. She held her head up in pride. Sango was, well, beautiful. She gained a lot of attention from boys for her good looks. She wore a black halter top that showed off her upper curves. She had a jean skirt on that stopped at mid-way thigh and black sneakers, which helped the boys, see her well-toned legs. She always wore eye-shadow on, today she wore black but she looked her best with pink on. She didn't waver her chocolate eyes from Inuyashas amber orbs, even when her best friend was talking to her.

"Sango, stop this! This is silly! You shouldn't be wasting your time on him anyway." Kagome begged her to reconsider. But to her misfortune she wouldn't budge. Kagome sighed giving up hope on trying to get her cousin/best friend from getting into another fight with the jerk.

Kagome Higurashi was, in short, ugly. She always wore her midnight hair in pigtails or a French braid. She had glasses that were too big for her own heart-shaped face. She had braces. She wore a green baggy shirt. She was flat chested. And she wore baggy jeans with black tennis shoes. She didn't have anything to look at, literally. She was very smart and had an A+ in every subject, except gym…she had a B. She hated her life at Tama Junior High School. She was made fun of her looks and smartness especially by the stupid jerk Inuyasha.

"Ready, Sango." Asked Inuyasha with a challenging tone.

"Of course, when am I never?" Sango said as she was getting into a fighting stance.

And with one last snicker from Inuyasha the fight was on.

Kagome looked at the two fighters. She sighed. _'I want to get out of here so bad…Sango's just wasting her time…they're gonna end up in a tie like always…sigh…I should go home…I'm tired of this…'_

Kagome started to walk off from the fight and the hated school. Of course she didn't make it out of there with out a few pinches, pushes, and hated words send her way. But in any case she made it out of the dreadful thing called school. She made it to the gates and looked back at the crowd surrounding the fighting teens. She got a small glimpse of Inuyasha getting hit in the face and she cracked a smirk. She shook her head and walked home.

Inuyasha felt his cheek stinging. He touched it slightly and smiled at his competitor. He clutched his hand to go in for another attack at the stomach. But he didn't see her going for the same attack with the other arm.

They both struck each other in the stomach with opposite arms and both gasped. At last they both fell over in pain.

"Dammit Sango, it's not fair, you were trained by demon slayers. You know special techniques." Inuyasha grunted out holding his stomach that was in pain.

Sango smirked and snickered a bit, "And it's not fair that you're a half-demon, more strength than me, ya know." She murmured, also clutching her throbbing stomach.

Inuyasha looked at her and stood up. "Whatever, Sango. The Dirt Face is out of here. See you tomorrow." With that he left with one arm at his stomach and the other waving a 'bye' to her.

Sango sighed; "You'll suffer for what you've done to her. Fate is a cruel thing sometimes…very cruel. Just you wait." she whispered out to no one in particular and stood up. She began walking the opposite direction.

At Kagome's house

"WHAT!" yelled a shocked Kagome.

"It's what I just said Kagome, we're moving, and do you have to yell?" Said her mother clutching her ears with her two hands from her daughter's outburst.

"But, I have a life here." Countered Kagome lowering her voice just a bit.

"You can start a new life, in America." Her mother answered back.

"What about my education?" Kagome asked

"All your records, projects, and grades will be sent to your new school and you're even put in advanced classes." Said her mother while clearing out the table.

"What about my friends?" Kagome desperately added.

Her mother turned to her, walked straight up to her and hugged her daughter tight.

"Honey, what friends?" asked her mother in a soft tone.

Kagome's eyes started to get glossy and she hugged her mother back.

"Honey, you can start a new school, you can make friends even." Said her mother.

Kagome pulled a little away from the embrace to face her mother, "Yeah, I can make friends, and the advanced classes will be more challenging than the ones here, and nobody will know me, I can be like a whole new person."

Her mother smiled at her daughter, "Kagome, you can start a whole new life…we can start a whole new life, and we can get away from all the nightmares."

Kagome hugged her mother one more time and whispered, "I love you mommy."

Her mother silently cried and said, "And I always will too, my beautiful angel."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome walked through the halls of her soon-to-be ex-school. This was her last day at the Loathful School. She was pretty excited about moving to America. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin her day, she was just too happy to be mad. She got to her locker and was humming a happy tune.

"Hey Kagome! I heard about the news! Oh My God I can't believe you're leaving me! You can't do this Kagome! Please don't go!" Sango cried as she ran to Kagome.

Kagome turned to her with a slight smile on her face, "Oh Sango, I didn't want to leave either but…then…"

Sango looked at her and said, "Wait. Hold up a minute Kags. Did you just say 'but' as in you're considering it?"

Kagome looked at her and sighed, "Oh Sango, with me gone you won't have any more fights, waste your free time with me just to make sure I'm protected, and you could even go on dates without canceling them because of me." She put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

Sango had a skeptical look, "But…but…Kagome…I like the fights…I like to spend time with you…and it's actually funny how the boys come crawling to me when I cancel." She put her opposite hand on Kagome's shoulder, "You're my best friend Kagome and I'm not letting you go without a fight." She then put a determined face on her.

Kagome had to laugh a little at how determined Sango looked. "Sango I…I…I want to go." She said with sympathy in her eyes.

Kagome felt guilty when she saw how Sango looked. It looked like her whole world just crashed down on her. Kagome's eyes started to water and she pulled Sango into a tight hug.

"Oh Sango, I'll will never ever never in a million years leave you. I will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine. You're the only friend I have, literally. And I love you with everything I have. But I have to go…Sango…I have a chance to leave this damn school…I can leave the pranks, the names, the torment, the nightmares…I have a chance to begin a new life…a new me…" she pulled herself away from Sango for a bit to see her eyes and saw that Sango was accepting her decision, "Please understand Sango, I have to leave to start anew, but I promise I'll never leave you for real… And besides, you can visit me in a America you can get in as many fights as you want, and even break some hearts." They both laughed at that.

Sango smiled and one tear fell from her watery chocolate eyes, "Alright Kagome, I understand. You need this, and what kind of friend would I be to keep you from something that you want. Just this one time, I'm letting you go without a fight. But just this once."

They shared another tight embrace. They both pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Come on Sango, or we'll be late for class." Kagome said starting to walk to class with Sango at her side.

As they entered class Sango asked, "So, when will you be leaving?"

"Today, after school." Answered Kagome.

She nodded, "I'm coming with you."

"Of course you are, I want my best friend to be there when I leave."

Sango snickered and nudged Kagome with her elbow, "Maybe you'll even find yourself a boyfriend, huh."

She looked at Sango a little surprised, "Oh Sango, like that'll happen." She said with a small laugh.

She smiled. And Kagome smiled back.

Kagome was actually surprised that everyone stopped bugging her for the whole day. After the announcement of her leaving everyone just pretty much ignored her. And she was just fine with that.

RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Finally!" exclaimed Kagome. The last bell of the day and now it was time for America.

Kagome skipped to her locker and quickly took out her books. She met up with Sango at her locker and they both ran to the office to drop off the textbooks, Sango helped her. Then they were leaving the school premises.

Kagome was an inch to getting through the school gates when she heard HIS voice.

"Hey, Dirt Licker!" yelled the 'jerk'

She stopped turned around and said, "You should really stop talking to yourself, ya know."

You could practically see Inuyasha turning bright red and smoke coming out from his ears.

He marched right up to her and said, "I'm soo glad you're leaving! Good riddance to you! I hope you never come back! The school is gonna be so much better without you! Finally the school will be disinfected! And we won't see your stupid face again! You're always crying cause of our pranks! You're soo weak! I hope over there they'll kill you!" He slapped his hand to his mouth when he said that. He didn't mean to say it but, his anger... he wasn't thinking straight

Kagome bowed her head, bangs covering her face. She felt an unknown energy stirring up inside of her. She raised her hand and slapped Inuyasha right across the face.

He reeled backwards and fell. He touched his cheek and it actually burned his fingertips. A shadow covered him and he looked up to find Kagome. She looked at him with darkness in her eyes and he gasped at how sad and angry she looked.. She turned around and before she left she said, "Good riddance to you Taisho, and I never want to see you again either."

Inuyasha watched her retreating form and that's the last time he would see her. Or so he thought…

"Keh, good riddance…" were the last words he said to the 'old' Kagome.

**This is my second story...i'm liking it so far, but i wouldappreciateit if you guys would send me reviews...pleazzz...thankxx**


	2. Chapter 1: Enemies Meet Again

**Chapter 1- Enemies Meet Again **

5 years later…

"Ok, ok, stay calm just keep looking…" said the 18-year-old college freshman who was looking frantically around with a map in her hand.

"All right, now…I turn here and I should be there…" She turned the corner and found…another hallway…

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CLASS!" yelled the frustrated girl to no one in particular and slumped down to the ground in defeat.

The door to her right (which she somehow didn't notice) opened and a teacher's head came out

"Excuse me young lady, but what are you yelling about?" asked the teacher a bit agitated

The freshman looked at her pathetically, "I can't find my class…"

"Sigh…freshman…What's the number?" she asked in a boring tone

"838"

The teacher looked at her fascinated

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" asked the freaked out freshman

"Well, I'm trying to figure out how they let you in this college in the first place." She replied

The freshman quickly stood up, angry, "What's that's supposed to mean!"

The teacher pointed to her door and right there in big black bolded numbers was '**838**'

"Oh…" the freshman said embarrassed

"Sigh…Alright you're in my class…obviously…and you're late." She looked down her list of attendance.

"Wait, I'm not late! The bell didn't even ring yet!" cried the freshman

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Alright then, now you're late." Said the teacher not bothering to look up from her list

Steam was literally coming out from the freshman's ears.

"So…Sango Taija, late for class on the first day…tsk, tsk…detention today after school." She handed Sango a pink slip that read DETENTION at the top.

"But…I…this isn't…I…" stuttered Sango with the pink slip in her hand

"Miss. Taija, I suggest you get into my class now…" said the teacher as she turned into her classroom again, "Oh, and, welcome to college, I'm Ms. Plume."

Sango looked at her unbelievably but entered anyway. Once she entered she took a better look at her teacher.

The teacher didn't look old at all. She wore a black business-like mini-skirt with a white blouse and black mid-high heels. She wore red lipstick and had her hair up in a bun. Heart-shaped face, pale skin, and…RED EYES. Sango took a double take on that and sure enough she had ruby eyes she quickly looked at the ears and relaxed. All in all her teacher was actually very attractive.

'_Of course, a demon, why didn't I sense it…wait…I sense something familiar…too familiar…'_

Sango quickly turned and…

"NO NOT YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME OR SOMETHING!"

She yelled as she pointed to a boy.

The boy was sitting in the back and looked at her with a very annoyed expression on his face. He wore a black shirt with a small little red puppy on the left-side of his chest, with dark-blue jeans and black high-top sneakers. His long silver hair was tied into a braid that stopped above the waist. His puppy-dog ears were popping out of the, obviously, very wellgroomed hair.

"Feh, I'll leave the stalking to Miroku…And I'm not so happy about this either Taija, I came here thinking that this would be the last place you would enlist in." he said with a very uptight voice.

"You're such an idiot Inuyasha, why wouldn't I enlist in the most popular and best college in Japan."

"Ok, first of all, since when are we on first-name basis. Second, I didn't think you would have the money to get into this place either."

"You're so full of yourself Taisho, and why wouldn't I have the money, my dad is thethird wealthiest man in all of Japan."

"Maybe, but my dad's the first."

She gave him a boring look, "Your mom made you come didn't she?"

"N…n…no she didn't!" he protested

"Idiot"

"Bitch"

"Asshole"

"Hoe"

"Man whore"

"Lesbian"

"Faggot"

"S-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" yelled Ms. Plume so loud that a boy almost actually pissed in his pants.

Inuyasha and Sango immediately became quiet.

"Ahem…now…since Mr. Taisho knows Miss. Taija so well, I'm sure you wouldn't mind joining her in detention now would you, Mr. Taisho."

"Actually…"

"WOULD YOU!"

"Gulp…no mam" replied a scared Inuyasha

"Good, detention after school." She said kindly

Ding Ding, Ding Ding

Ms. Plume looked to her left where the classroom telephone was

"Miss. Taija please take a seat in the front, AWAY from Mr. Taisho, and I don't want to hear a word out of anyone. Hello, Ms. Plume speaking…"

"Glad to…" mumbled out Sango as she took one seat on the other side of class in the front…the farthest seat from Inuyasha…

3 minutes later…

"I HATE YOU!"

"WELL NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

"YOU ARE SO PATHETIC!"

"AND YOU'RE LIKE A FRICKEN FLY THAT WON'T GO AWAY!"

"YOUR DAMN IMMATURITY REALLY SURPRISES ME TAISHO"

"AND I'M SURPRISED YOUR NOT RETARDED…oh wait…YOU ARE!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW THE BOTH OF YOU!" ordered a very angry teacher

Sango froze as she was just about to hit Inuyasha with desk, and Inuyasha refrained from stabbing her with a pen.

"I really have to keep you two separated, don't I." commented Ms. Plume, "Alright, Mr. Taisho, I want you to go to the main office and pick up the new student and bring her here, thank you."

"Hey, I didn't even agree-"

"THANK YOU"

"I'm goin, I'm goin…geeze…" he mumbled as he walked out.

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

'_Wolf whistles, uncomfortable stares, perverted remarks…sigh…I'm never gonna get used to this…this…what did she call it…oh yeah…attention' _

These were the thoughts of a very beautiful looking college student. She sat crossed-legged on a green seat in the main office.

**Inuyasha's point of view:**

As I walked to the office I was thinking:

God that teacher can be scary

Wonder how the new kid looks, the teach did say that it was a 'she'

Hope she's hot, if she is I'm gonna…wait…oh yeah I can't…forgot about Kikyou for a minute there…heh…thank God she can't read my minds…especially mine

"Hey Inuyasha!" yelled a group of 3 girls who I was passing at the moment

"What's up ladies" I said casually, damn 1st day and I'm already popular…I'm good…

"So, Inu, when are we gonna go out huh?" ask a pretty blonde girl who was standing in the middle…her name's Sonia…and she has a great pair of legs…

"Sorry, you know I'm off-limits babe." I said cockily…flirting isn't cheating right…

"Aww, come on, I'll wear my black mini-skirt you love so much!" she said to me with those brown eyes of hers

"Well, maybe…wait, no, I hate the way you tempt me like that! You know I can't, not to mention how Kikyou would get." I said this in my defense…or rather to remind me I had a girlfriend…also I don't want to see Sonia purified…

"Aww…fine, I'll let you go this time, but next time your mine. See ya Inuyasha!" she said to me as she walked away with the other two giggling girls.

As she walked I found myself staring at those very nicely shaped legs of hers…which would look so nice wrapped around my waist as I…WOW…

"Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou…" I bow my head and keep repeating her name as I neared the office convincing myself again and again that I am committed to this relationship…

I turned the knob, opening the door, and walk in…

'And that I will not cheat on her no matter what…'

'And that no other girl is as smart, as graceful, and as beau…' This was the moment that I looked up and saw…

Saw…the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life.

This is so not a girl…she's an angel…BETTER SHE'S A GODDESS!

The girl had dark-midnight hair with…blue sort of silvery highlights. In most people it would look weird, but her hair just brought out her eyes. Those eyes… I've never seen that color before…those eyes held many shades of blue, black, purple, and grey…they also held something else…something I couldn't figure out…then she turned to me…and…and…

I actually stopped breathing…











**Reviews please! Come on people! Give me something!**


	3. Chapter 2: You’ve Got To Be Kidding!

**Chapter 2 – You've Got To Be Kidding!**

New girl's view:

I was sitting in the office as patiently as I could…the boy that they had sent down to pick me up was taking way too long…so naturally…I got…a little impatient…

"Can you please call the classroom again! I just wanna start already! Come on! I only asked once before!"

The chubby secretary turned her seat away from me, "You've been asking me to call the classroom at least 5 times by now, and I have called twice, Ms. Plume said that your escort was coming miss! Now please sit down! Before I am forced to call security!"

I stubbornly refused to sit down, when I was going to retort I heard the door open. At first I didn't bother to look because I sensed human, and I was told a demon would escort me so I didn't even bother. But of course, it's not always good to jump to conclusions. In less than a second I sensed a demon too and turned to the silver-haired boy…or better yet a hanyou

He was staring at me…but not like the other boys…well, for 1 he wasn't drooling, that's good…and he looked to be concentrated on my face…my eyes to be more exact…I was immediately puzzled…I wasn't mad or anything…I kind of…liked it…he wasn't staring at my breasts or butt or another body part but my eyes…weird…

He's different…I can feel it…but why…do I…also have a dreading feeling about him…he looks awfully familiar to me…but I can't place him…

I suddenly became aware at how intently we were staring at each other… how I was slowly losing myself into those beautiful amber orbs…how I felt my cheeks burn slightly…how I felt the temperature of my body rising…

Suddenly, it happened like if someone dropped a bucket of iced water on both of us…

**Normal view**

"About time young man!" yelled the overweight secretary

Both of the transfixed teens jumped at the screeching sound.

"DAMMIT!" growled out a suffering Inuyasha who was desperately trying to get the very painful ringing sound out of his very sensitive ears.

"Are you ok?" asked an angelic voice to Inuyasha's left. Inuyasha looked up with his hands still covering his throbbing ears at the beautiful girl before him who bore a look of concern.

"Uh…I'm fine…it's just that my ears are really sensitive, and that yell caught me off guard…that's all." Inuyasha couldn't believe he just said that

'_I can't believe I just said that!'_ Inuyasha was silently cursing himself for making him appear weak in front of the most gorgeous girl he'd ever met, when he suddenly felt warmth on both of his ears.

He opened his eyes to find himself staring at two very good looking pair of breasts. He immediately looked away from the temptation with a hot blush on his faceand looked upwards instead to see what the warmth was. He couldn't believe it…but his ears were glowing blue thanks to a certain girl in front of him. And before he knew it the ringing sound stopped.

"Uh…thanks…" Inuyasha was surprised…unbelievably this girl was a…a…

"Miko" she said with a boring tone to it

"Huh?"

"Yeah I'm a miko, you looked surprised when you saw the glowing thing." She raised her hands, "Miko healing powers, ringing sounds in the ears are really annoying." She then giggled and it was like the purest most beautiful melodic music to Inuyasha's ears.

He slowly found himself laughing too.

"Ha, Ha, Ha very funny. Now young man, can you escort this lady to her classroom please. You have no idea what I had to put up with." The chubby secretary said, giving the new student an annoying glance.

"Yeah, yeah we're going. Come on, someone has their panties up in a knot."

Both off them quickly walked out of the office after that comment, laughing as they heard the lady scolding at them.

"That was great…uh…what's your name? I didn't quite catch it." asked the girl

"Oh…uh…the name's In –"Inuyasha was about to say his name…but at that moment guess who interrupted!

"BABY! I've been looking for you!" a high-pitched voice said from the darkness of the hallway.

The couple looked to their right and Inuyasha found the very last thing he wanted to put up with today…his girlfriend…Kikyou…

"Uh…hey Kikyou…what's going on…heh…?" Inuyasha waved his hand her way

Kikyou went up to him, took his hands and made him hug her…tight…

"Nothing…just looking for you, that's all." She cooed

"Really, what for?" Inuyasha asked as he struggled to get her off him

"To give you something you really love!"

Inuyasha's eyes lit immediately, "Ramon!"

Kikyou gave him an icy stare but quickly changed it to a tenderly look, looking at the new girl at the same time with fire in her eyes.

"No, silly…this." She leaned up and kissed him right smack on the lips

Now, normally, Inuyasha wouldn't have refused a kiss from his girlfriend

But…for some reason he felt what he was doing was wrong and tried to break the forced kiss, but found that Kikyou had a very tight hold of him.

After what seemed like an eternity to him she finally broke it…

He looked towards the new girl and found her facing the other way…

"Uh…you can turn around you know…" he said awkwardly

New girl turned around with a slight blush on the bridge of her nose.

"Oh! I didn't notice you! You must be the new girl right? I heard you were quite pretty! A model they say you are!" exclaimed Kikyou still having Inuyasha embrace her

Inuyasha was struggling out of the tight embrace but when he heard model he turned immediately towards her, instantly interested.

New girl shuffled her feet, "Uh…wow…the word gets out pretty fast…yeah I was a model for many different magazines and companies."

"My, my, my well my name is Kikyou, Inuyasha's girlfriend." She said a little too smugly as she held out her hand

New girl looked at the hand, contemplating whether to take it or not.

Finally after a few seconds she took it and as they shook hands New Girl could've sworn that she felt some electricity go through her arm.

"Uh…I'm – "She was soo close to say her name when out of no where the door of the main office burst opened

"DAMMIT! GET TO YOUR GODDAMN CLASSES!" yelled the plump secretary and the college students immediately ran in different directions. Kikyou ran ahead and Inuyasha ran the other way followed by New girl.

Inuyasha and New girl finally made it to their classroom door, when it also opened unexpectedly by Ms. Plume.

"It's about time you kids got here! You mister, get your butt in that classroom, and you young lady stay here while I introduce you to the class! NOW!"

Inuyasha ran like lightning in the classroom and New girl stayed rooted in her place.

Ms. Plume looked in the classroom and then turned back to the New girl, "Sorry about that…it's been a rough morning…I had a blind freshmen…then your escort is fighting non stop with the blind…then you're taking years to make it to a goddamn classroom. (Sigh). Anyway I'll introduce you, since your mother said it was necessary to introduce you as someone important…or some shit like that…anyway I bet you know the drill…I say your name and you come in say hi to the class of idiots and I'll give you a seat…great now just wait for your name to be called." Ms. Plume walked in the classroom 'of idiots'.

New girl stayed in her little spot just outside the classroom and was contemplating if her teacher could get fired for cursing and calling her students names…she is soo not like other teachers.

As the New Girl went through what she had to do she rolled her eyes, "Mother…God she's still in America and she still follows me…all because my mother suddenly became the second richest woman in Japan and is running for governor of the United States…she suddenly got this big ego with me being oh so important…I knew it was a bad idea to come to a college in Japan… (Sigh) whatever…here comes the oh so frickin important introduction…"

New Girl started to walk in the classroom when she heard, "Now I would like to present your new classmate…"

...Meanwhile...

Ms. Plume walked into the classroom, "Mr. Taisho would you please SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Inuyasha slumped in his seat as he was interrupted while talking to the other guys about the Gorgeous model

"Ahem…Class I would like to say that we have a very important individual joining our college today…uh (the teacher took out a piece of paper)…she is the first child of the founder of the best-known enterprises in America and Japan and founder of various shopping centers all over the world, second richest woman in Japan, model of the perfect single mother, and the only woman running for governor in the United States who is winning. Her daughter has been in the top of her classes her whole life, she's a model for different kinds of companies and magazines, and organized a campaign that helped her mother launch her political career. Now I would like to present your new classmate…"

New girl sighed and walked into the classroom with a smile on her rosy lips.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha eyes widened until it seemed as if they were going to pop out any second, the only words that he could say before falling off his chair was, "You've got to be kidding…"

**How do u guys like it? Well…I would like to thank everyone who sent reviews I was so GOD DAMN HAPPY!...ok I'm calm :) …oh and I have been informed that there is no detention in college from one of my reviewers…well, I wasn't sure if colleges did or didn't have it, but the detention scene plays a part in my story so…in this college there will be detention….more reviews pleazzz! Remember the more reviews the quicker the chapters come up! **


	4. Chapter 3: Plan DSIN

**Chapter 3: Plan D.S.I.N.**

Inu's View

'Nonononononononono…this cant be happening! She can't be the same one! She can't be the same Kagome! Kagome is ugly, annoying, no curves, she's just all brains and…that's it! This can't be THAT Kagome! She can't be her she's, she's TOO BEAUTIFUL to be the Kagome that I remember!'

"Hey, are you ok?" someone to my left asked me

"Keh, I'm fine…just lost my balance for a sec" I picked myself up, and as I thought more on the situation…

'YEAH BABY! She doesn't know who I am yet! If she did she would have kicked my ass the first glimpse she got of me! I still got a chance…well, I got until someone says my name'

Normal View

There was a new twinkle to Inuyasha's eyes as he relished the feeling of a new chance…

When Inuyasha looked to the front of the room, he panicked instantly when he saw the teacher's mouth start to open

"Mr. –"

"YES! I'm fine teach! Sorry about that…heh"

Ms. Plume gave him an awkward look but shrugged, "Rriigghhtt… in any case…"

"KAGOME!" yelled out a girl on the other side of the classroom

Sango ran towards Kagome at top speed and in less than a second she was twirling her around and hugging her like if the world was going to separate them…again

"San…go…I...can…t…breath" choked out Kagome from the fierce embrace

Sango stopped immediately, "Oh, sorry…heh…I was just so surprised! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"Well, it was sort of a surprise and on such short notice I had no time to call you." Kagome explained

"Ahem…even though I hate to screw up this tender moment, Miss. Taija TO YOUR SEAT!"

"Yes Mam" and she ran to her seat

"Kagome just sit wherever you want, I don't really care."

Kagome went to an empty seat next to Sango and they started talking immediately

Inuyasha watched Kagome's every move

'Well, it's confirmed, its Kagome alright…Sango wouldn't hug anyone else like that…DAMN…how could such an ugly thing become so gorgeous…incredible…must have been a miracle or something like that…'

'And that, that, and those and those cannot possibly hers…impossible…unbelievable…'

Inuyasha studied her nicely tanned body very carefully. He revised her well-rounded breasts, her toned arms, her tight tummy, her well shaped hips, and her very well shaped behind, her nicely shaped legs, all the way down to her thin ankles.

"Kagome! Really tell me your secret!" exclaimed an excited Sango

Kagome blushed after being showered with complements by her best friend on her appearance, "Sango, please, there's no secret at all…just some make-up and well…puberty helped a lot"

They both laughed at the comment, "I told you, you were a late bloomer…please, and you said you would always look the way you did" snickered Sango

Kagome blushed, "Well, I didn't know back then…I was sure I was doomed for all eternity"

"I hardly recognized you…So how was America? How does it look like? Were you bored? How did your mom get into politics? How come you never told me you were a model? How was it being a model, anyway? Any boyfriends? Did you make new friends? Please don't tell me you have a best friend over there."

"Sango! Slow down! Please! It's too many questions at once!" proclaimed Kagome

"Oh, heh, sorry…"

"Don't worry, so anyway, America was great it…"

Kagome told Sango all about her years in America and she answered everything and anything Sango asked. So the girls talked about new things, laughed, recalled old times and were just having a great reunion…not taking notice that they were being watched by a certain hanyou…

A small huddle of boys was forming at the top of the class, Inuyasha being in the center, discussing… (Ahem, shall I say)…important issues…

"Yo, Inuyasha the new girl's hot, don't ya think?" Asked a boy

"Hell yeah" replied Inuyasha still not taking his eyes off the girl

"She's a model, dude, do you think I should as her out?" another boy said

"You have no chance in hell!" responded some guy

"Hey! You never know!" countered the boy

"Damn, I would hit that any day any time!" said another

"Man, I'm with you" agreed some other

"I would love to see her in a bikini"

"I would love to see her in nothing at all!" exclaimed someone from the back of the huddle

There were many agreements to that remark

Inuyasha rolled his eyes to the remarks of his fellow colleagues

"Hey, Inuyasha too bad you're taken huh?" stated a guy to his right

Inuyasha felt as though his whole world came crashing down at that moment…how could he be so stupid! How could he forget! How could he have forgotten that he had a girlfriend!

Inuyasha looked at the boy to his right. The boy had brown hair, with brown eyes, and had handsome boyish features gracing his face.

"Hojo! Did you have to remind me!" cried out Inuyasha as he banged his head to the desk

"Umm…Inuyasha, you're going to get a bad bruise if you keep doing that." Hojo pointed out when he saw Inuyasha's forehead getting red

…After a few minutes of head banging…

Inuyasha suddenly sprung up and all the boys jumped, frightened…

"You guys are a pack of wussies" declared Inuyasha when he saw the startled reactions of the so-called men around him

They all bowed their heads in shame…because they knew it was true…

"Okay "men" listen to me. Doesn't the new girl's –"

"You mean Gorgeous" said one of the guys

"What?"

"We decided to nickname her Gorgeous"

Inuyasha looked at the guys around him and smacked his forehead, "Ok, we'll discuss that later…right now, we have to talk about something more serious, so listen up."

"I need your help more than ever now. Okay, does the name Kagome Higurashi sound familiar to you?"

"…"

"Does it ring ANY bells?"

"…"

"Think really hard! Junior high maybe…"

"Hey! Wasn't there a girl named Kagome in our junior high!" said one of them

"Thank you"

"But, what are you trying to say Inuyasha. That this Kagome is the same Kagome from junior high?" said Hojo

"I'm not saying it…I know it…this Kagome – "

"Gorgeous…"

"Like I said we'll discuss THAT later…this Kagome and the Kagome from junior high are the same girl."

"No!", "Unbelievable!", "Impossible!", "It can't be!", "But she's so beautiful!", "Plastic surgery, I knew it!"

Everyone bonked the head of the one who said the last remark

"I know…anyway; since it is the same Kagome, I'm in deep trouble and all of you who went to junior high with me, know why."

Every one of his old classmates nodded their heads

"Inuyasha, you're in deep shit." Said Hojo

"Tell me something I don't…Hey! When the hell did you start cursing!"

"Sorry, this was so grave that it just came out, pardon me."

"Whatever…yes but it's not as bad as you think, she doesn't remember me."

"How can she not?" questioned one of the men

"I don't know and I don't want to find out, but she'll only recognize me if she hears my name, that I know for sure."

There were murmurs of agreement going all around the huddle

"So what I need you guys to do is not say my name in Kagome's hearing range, got it."

"Yeah", "Sure", "Alright", "I'll do it", "I don't get it?"

"Wait, what about Kikyou, she's bound to say your name, and no offense, but she's got a pretty high and loud voice"

"Yeah", "Annoying too", "How can you stand that"

"Trust me, a lot, A LOT, of patience, but don't worry, I'll convince her in only calling me by her little pet names, no big deal."

"Alright guys, thanks a lot I owe all of you."

"Wait, what about Sango?"

"Shit, I forgot about Taija…well, she's going to know it's me one day, I just want some time for now…just try to interrupt her whenever she tries to say my name."

"What if she points you out when their talking?"

"Please, their so soaked up in their reunion that she won't remember me for a few days, she'll be too caught up with Kagome, all I got to do is avoid her."

"Alright", "Yeah", "That makes sense"; "I still don't get it?"

"Dude, just don't say his name!"

"Oh…why didn't you say in the first place?"

As the boys agreed with keeping Inuyasha's name a secret for as long as they could, Hojo spoke out

"Wait, Inuyasha?"

"What now Hojo?"

"I'll go with this whole plan of yours, but I'm still going to try and ask her out…and I bet the guys feel the same way." Stated Hojo and the other guys looked at Inuyasha nodding heir heads as well

"Keh, whatever, just keep my name a secret. You guys can still try to ask her out if you want."

"Alright Plan D.S.I.N. has been put into action!"

"What the hell is that!"

"Plan Don't Say Inuyasha's Name…I wanted to name it…"

"What is with you and naming things? Whatever sure, Plan D.S.I.N. it is"

"Alright…can we have codenames too?"

"No! I draw the line at codenames!"

"…fine…party pooper…"

So, with that the male huddle settled back into just casual conversation

Inuyasha ignored the conversations of his companion and looked at Kagome

'_I hope I can prove to you that I'm not the bully I used to be in junior high…please change your mind about me…'_

"Wait, Inuyasha why don't you like our nickname for her?"

"Oh God! Do I really have to answer that!"

"Well…yeah…"

"Cause its stupid!"

"No it's not!"

"You guys are not creative, come on 'Gorgeous' that so common!"

"Hey! Remember without us you can't keep your identity a secret!

"Are you threatening me!"

And as the new plan was made, which made friendships and rivalry at the same time, the issue of a nickname for Kagome became the next hot issue for the boys…which lasted about the whole period…

* * *

**Sorry about taking so long, I had mid-terms and whole bunch of other stuff…plus I started a new story "A Vampire's Love", pleazz check it out…pleazzz…anywayzzz…reviews pleazz! **


	5. Chapter 4: DONT SAY MY NAME!

**Chapter 4: DON'T SAY MY NAME!**

"Last period, last period, last period…" the silver-haired hanyou repeated that phrase over and over, again and again…

"Inu-"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" cried Inuyasha

Everyone in the classroom looked at him with annoyed expressions…for that was like the third time he had cried that out

"Yo, man get a grip on yourself, she's not even in this class!"

Inuyasha looked around the classroom and, sure enough,Kagome wasn't in any seat.

"Sorry, it's just that it's been a really long day!" complained Inuyasha to his best pal, an attractive looking boy; he had violet eyes, handsome facial features, his black hair was neatly tied to a low little rat tail, he adorned a white muscle shirt with a dark purple over shirt and dark jeans with white sneakers.

"Yeah, sounds like a stressful day for you my friend." Commented the attractive boy

"Tell me about it Miroku…you have no idea."

Miroku sat back in his chair, "Alright buddy spill it"

"Okay, after first period I established the plan with the other guys, you'd think everything would go smoothly from there right…WRONG…everything went bad…second period she was in my class…

* * *

**Flashback**

Inuyasha walked into his second period class and took the seat in the back, as he usually does

"Excuse me…umm…is this seat taken?" asked one of the most angelic voices he had ever heard

Inuyasha looked to his right and there she was, "Kagome!"

She giggled at his surprise to see her, "Well, that's me; I don't know anyone else here, but you. Sango's in –

* * *

- **Interlude** - 

"With me in second period…ah, second period, how I love it. I get to see my lovely Sango, her beautiful face, her tall beautiful figure, speaking of her figure I love to look at her very nice-"

"I get it Miroku! Spare me the details…"

"Oh, sorry, heh, hold on…ok go on." Miroku told Inuyasha after picturing Sango with a playboy bunny outfit on… (Come on, it's Miroku)

"Right…whatever anyway…

* * *

-**Back to flashback**- 

- business class. So, basically, I'm all alone. So this seat is taken?"

"No, not at all, please Kagome sit down." Said Inuyasha gesturing to the sit right next to him

Kagome smiled and sat down, "Thanks"

As Inuyasha and Kagome talked about random things, she asked the dreaded question

"So, what's your name anyway, I didn't quite catch it yet." She asked innocently

"Oh, it's uh…"

"I.T." called someone who just entered the class

Inuyasha and Kagome looked to the front and the guy was waving at Inuyasha

Inuyasha took the hint and waved back

Kagome turned towards him, "So what does I.T. stand for?"

"Oh, uh, everyone calls me that; it's practically…my name."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my name's I.T."

"But, what's your real name?"

"I rather not say, it's embarrassing, I hate it."

"Uh, alright, I won't force you to tell me…anyway so what do you plan majoring in?"

"Well, I would like to major in…"

Inuyasha and Kagome chatted some more until the professor came in the classroom

'_OH NO! I forgot about the damn teachers! SHIT! How am I gonna dodge them? I'm going to have to pay attention and answer every question…if I can predict when he's going to pick on me; I may be able to dodge this…_'

…throughout the class…

"Mr.…"

"The sword!"

"Uh…that's correct."

"Mr.…"

"Copernicus!"

"Thank you again…Mr.…"

"Don't mention it, please go on professor!"

"Oh…k…"

* * *

- **Interlude** - 

"Damn…you paid attention…wow, this girl must be special!" exclaimed Miroku, "I mean you haven't been paying attention since like the 3rd grade and maybe in 1st and maybe even in Pre- OW!"

"I get Miroku, shut up. Well, I dodged that bullet, it was practically the same thing over and over in every class, and she sat next to me cause she doesn't know anyone else…I got a break the period before lunch, she wasn't there she was taking-"

"Home Ed." Said Miroku

Inuyasha looked at him surprised, "How the hell did you know that?"

"Sango"

"Oh, go figure…"

"But lunch was brutal."

"Yeah I know I was there, I told you to go to the library or something to avoid everyone but would you listen, NOOOOO…don't listen to your best friend."

"Shut up Miroku, I know, I went eventually."

"You know you have to learn to listen to me more, you never listen to me." Miroku argued

"I'll listen more ok."

"Don't say things you know you won't do"

"No really, I'll listen to you more."

"Don't talk to me" and Miroku turned around in his seat

"What?"

"You heard me; you don't want to listen, so I won't talk, how you like that."

"Miroku! Uh! Fine! I'm sorry ok I should have listened to you. Ok! Happy!" said the exasperated Inuyasha

Miroku turned his head towards Inuyasha and shrugged, "Fine I forgive you this time." And he turned fully

"…I swear you act like a woman sometimes…" mumbled Inuyasha

"What was that!"

"Nothing…" squeaked Inuyasha

* * *

- **Back to flashback** - 

"Miroku, I need to get out of here! Everyone's calling me, left and right! Look at her! Ever since she heard Inuyasha Taisho, she's been waiting for someone to respond to the name and KILL HIM"

"My friend I am looking, oh so closely…mind I say you finally found good taste…"

"Hey! Stop looking at her and shut up and help me out here!"

"Don't cry to me I told you to skip lunch, so you're on your own this time pal." Replied Miroku as he sipped his drink calmingly

"Come on Miroku! I'll beat your brains out!"

"Now I would have been scared…if I didn't know you since what…forever!"

"Fine! I'll give you exclusive photos of Sango if you help me."

Miroku spunned his head, "Throw in one where she's wet and you got yourself a way out."

"Uh…pervert…fine…"

"Good, ok just follow my lead, we're going to the library, I'll dodge everyone who calls your name, and walk as fast as possible."

"Alright…"

Inuyasha and Miroku made a bee line to the doors leading out of the cafeteria. Miroku had been able to dodge every one who called for his friend, but he wasn't expecting…her…

"Girlfriend!"

"What?"

"Girlfriend alert!"

"Who?"

"Kikyou!"

Inuyasha looked in front of him and no doubt he saw Kikyou just enter through the cafeteria doors.

"Miroku! What do I do!" Inuyasha turned left to where, supposedly, he "best friend" was supposed to be

"Miroku? Miroku? Where the hell did you go?"

"Damn! He left me…that bastard…ok, if I don't move maybe she wont notice I'm here…"

"BABY!" cried Kikyou

"Damn…it worked last time…" mumbled Inuyasha, "Hey!"

Kikyou walked up to him and hugged him like some fat kid hugging a box of chocolates...(i heard in some movie...lol)

"Hey I.T.?" asked someone behind him

Inuyasha had the most frightened look on his face; he knew that voice…the voice that sounds too perfect for his ears. He turned around to find…

"Ka…Kagome…"

"Hey, listen I saw you get up and I was wondering if you would like to go to the library with me?"

"Uh…Excuse me, but can't you see that we're in deep conversation here!" said a cold voice in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I just thought…" stammered Kagome

"Kikyou, don't attack her like that ok. And plus we weren't in a deep conversation at all!" countered Inuyasha

Kikyou gave him an evil glare, "Fine, you want to go to with this bitch, go ahead." Kikyou released Inuyasha and stood in front of Kagome

"Now youjust remember that I'm going to be the future Mrs. Ta-"

"Yeah well, we got to go, see ya." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and sprinted out of the cafeteria

In the hallway…

"That girl…your girlfriend Kikyou, she was going to say your last name, wasn't she?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded

"Why didn't you let her say it?"

"I…its just that…I…"

"Why don't you want me to know your real name I.T."

Inuyasha looked at her and felt absolutely guilty, "It's just that…my name is pretty popular, especially my last name…I didn't want to tell you my name because I was afraid that you then would only want to be my friend because of what I am and not for who I am…"

Kagome looked at him tenderly, "I don't judge people by names; I judge them for who they are."

Inuyasha looked at her with hope, "So there isn't a name in the world that you wouldn't hate?" he asked hopefully

Kagome's smile dropped a little at his question, "Actually, there's only one name that I hate."

"And that would be?"

She looked at him, and Inuyasha saw a lot of pain and anger in her eyes as she said the hated name, "Inuyasha Taisho"

"Oh" was all Inuyasha could say, "Umm…why do you hate that name so much?"

"I don't want to talk about it, let's just say that, that boy made me suffer greatly."

"Oh…I see"

"And I know he's in this school, I heard his name being called in the cafeteria, but I never got to see the guy who answered to it."

"Oh, heh, how weird…" stuttered Inuyasha

"Yeah well anyway…let's go"

"Yeah…let's" replied Inuyasha

As the couple was walking, they both noticed that they were still holding hands, but didn't say anything…cause the truth was that they both enjoyed feeling each others hand and liked how perfectly they fitted into one another…although they, of course, would never tell one another that…

**End of Flash back**

* * *

"You know what you need pal." 

"What?"

"You need to get laid"

"WHAT!"

"You need to - OW! OW!"

"The first was for leaving me like that and the second was just because you're an idiot."

Miroku turned around, still rubbing his head from the bumps that Inuyasha gave him, when the professor came in the class and started the lesson.

The entire class went uninterrupted, except for messengers that kept coming in and out of the classroom, as the professor made his students take down notes

"Now can anyone tell me the answer to this simple equation?"

Inuyasha was writing down notes when he heard the classroom door opened, but didn't look up, he knew it was just another messenger

"Why thank you, I'll sign this for you when I get an answer, hold on."

"Mr.…uh…" the professor looked down at his paper that had the seat arrangements, "Inuyasha Taisho."

"The answer should be..." Inuyasha looked up to give the professor his answer…and…he swore that he just wanted to commit suicide right there on the spot…

Kagome stood frozen to the floor as she looked at Inuyasha Taisho.

'_It can't be…this guy, who's been so kind to me since the beginning of the day…he treated me with kindness and compassion…is the one I hate…I actually felt that I…I...no it can't be...' _

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other for ages

"Mr. Inuyasha Taisho…Mr. Taisho…Mr. Inuyasha…Taisho…Inuyasha…"

Each time the professor said his name, it was like some kind of strong wave hitting Kagome over and over…

"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" Inuyasha yelled at the professor who was trying to get his attention

"Don't yell at me Mr. Taisho!"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME ANYMORE!"

"Inuyasha Taisho!"

"I SAID STOP!" Inuyasha stood up, grabbed his things, and started walking for the door

He stopped by Kagome's side, "I'm…sorry…" was the only words he could think of to say to her at that moment and he walked out of the classroom with one last glance at the beautiful girl who had a mixture of anger, disbelief, and pain in her eyes

Inuyasha was beating himself up as he walked to his dorm, when he got to his door he stopped and sighed, "Why did he say my name so many times, once was fine…I should have known it was her…UH! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO HATE ME!"

Inuyasha stayed in his dorm for the remainder of the week, and Kagome walked the whole week in a daze…

♥☺♥☺♥☺♥☺♥

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Oh and this is starting to sound more like a high school, so I would like some votes please! In your reviews tell me if I should stick with college, or I should change it to high school…it's your call people! Please check out my new story "A Vampire's Love" and review it please…can I have reviews on this story too! Pleazzz! Sorry…I need a lot of attention… **


	6. NOTICE!

**From the votes that I got from my reviewers, it turns out to be…drum roll please!... HIGHSCHOOL! Sorry for all of you who voted for college, but this is a democracy…ok that was a little too politic for me…lol…anyway…yeah so…here's the new setting…ok (!got this idea from one of my reviewers, Jackie aka Oro Kenshin…thank you very much by the way!), they are in their senior year in high school, and Kagome came to a high school in Japan because it would give her mother a better image if her daughter studied in a faraway country…(made that up, but whatever…), but since I don't want a lot of adults in this, I want it to be more centered around the teens, they are in one of the most elite boarding schools in Japan (also made that up…I don't know any boarding schools in Japan, and I don't know which is the best…so the boarding school is made up), ok…and just to get this straight, since I've been so stupid and forgetful to put this in, Kagome's mother is running for Governor of New York! Not the entire United States…you can't do that, it doesn't exist…I apologize for those of you who were confused…in any case yeah…now back to the story! Oh and I also apologize deeply if the Inuyasha characters are out of their character, I apologize, especially to 'Photographing Poetry' for Inuyasha being OOC…sorry…I will try to make him be more like his character…**

**Now enjoy and …**

**Back to the story!**


	7. Chapter 5: Determination, Photos, and th

**Chapter 5: Determination, Photos, and That Fateful Crash**

"Oh My God!" exclaimed a girl who was tall, slender, wearing boy shorts and a cami tank-top, her outfit showed off her athletic body and she was bouncing on the couch in her dorm

"Shut up Sango!" ordered a girl whose curvaceous body was hiding behind a towel at the moment and she had a towel wrapped around her mid-night colored hair

"You held hands with INUYASHA TAISHO! Kagome you'll never live this down!"

Kagome pushed Sango and Sango fell to the floor but kept on laughing

"Stop it Sango! I didn't even know it was him! Okay!" argued a red-faced Kagome

Sango looked up to her best friend and giggled, "Look! You're all red!"

"I'm red from anger and…and…" Kagome turned her back to Sango, not wanting her to read her eyes

Sango raised puzzled eyes up to her friend's back and then realization hit her and her eyes widened a fraction

"Kagome…no, please, don't tell me that…that...that…you actually liked holding hands with that jerk?"

Kagome sighed and shuffled her feet uncomfortably, "Maybe…so what if I liked it a little…and don't call him a jerk…"

Sango stood up from her position on the floor with disbelief, "Now you're defending HIM! Inuyasha Taisho! The one who caused you all that pain for no reason at all! The bastard who almost made you…made you…UHH! No Kagome, he's your enemy!"

Kagome bowed her head remembering what he almost made her do, what he had driven her to…

"You're right Sango…I don't know what I was thinking…I guess, since he was so kind and gentle and funny and- "

"Okay! I get it Kagome! Listen to yourself, you're sounding as if you like the guy!" exclaimed the senior

Kagome blushed…

"OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE HIM! YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU!" exclaimed Sango, who decided to fall on the couch at that moment

Kagome sighed, "I never said that…"

"But you were feeling it!" countered her friend

Kagome went over to the other side of the couch and sat on the arm of the large couch

Kagome sighed again thinking over her situation, "Anyway, even if I did like him…which I don't…it wouldn't interfere with my revenge…I promised myself that I would get him back…and I will…I want my revenge for what he did to me…but I need your help Sango…please…"

Sango put her hands on her eyes and groaned, "Kagomeeeeee! Why did you have to like him!"

"Oh, Sango! So what! It's not going to interfere! Ok!" Kagome leaned over her friends face, pulled her hands away from her face and looked her straight in the eye, "Ok."

Sango saw the determination in her eyes; she saw her pain, sorrow, anger, her need, and her pleading. Sango gave her a small smile, "Alright Kagome. I'll help you."

Kagome smiled and tapped her friend on the head jokingly, "Good, I thought I was going to have to kick your butt for a second there, now I'm going to get dressed so we can explore the campus!" and she walked merrily to her room

Sango watched her skip to her room and sighed, "Kagome…your mind may be determined, but is your heart?"

Sango knew that Kagome liked Inuyasha…bad…

'_She kept talking about a certain I.T. on that day… why was I so stupid to not put two and two together! Even if they knew each other for that one day…I know that she got to really liking him…and this whole week she's been walking in a daze! She wouldn't even tell me why she was in such a state…until now!...and to make matters worse…Inuyasha hasn't been in his classes all week either…not that I care or anything…but, Kagome cared…I caught her looking at the seat in which he normally sits in…looking for him…and why the hell do I have this feeling that he likes her too! I hope that isn't the case…Kagome wouldn't know what to do at all! Her determination would probably start to lack…UGHHHHH! This is too much! Final line is that my best friend needs me and I'm going to help her in everything and anything!'_

Sango stood up with tears of determination flowing down her face and had her fist to her chest

"Uh…Sango…are you ok?" asked an already dressed Kagome

Sango turned around fast bright red, "Did you see all of that?"

"Uh…yeah…you sprang from the couch and started tearing like crazy…umm…are you ok?"

"My face hurts…I got whiplash…"

Kagome sighed and walked to the door, she opened it and looked back; "You're an idiot…" she then bolted out the door

"KAGOME! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE…" her voice faded as she chased Kagome down the hallway…

* * *

"Stop" 

"HAHAHAHA"

"Stop"

"HAHAHAHA"

"STOP"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"OK THAT'S IT!"

A silvered haired hanyou pounced on a laughing dark haired human.

* * *

10 minutes later… 

"Now Inuyasha…there's no need to be rash…" said a frightened Miroku as he stepped back from a growling hanyou who was currently holding a lighter

"Well then, you better stop laughing or all these will turn to ashes." Warned Inuyasha

Miroku stared helplessly at his precious folder full of Sango's pictures and pictures of attractive girls on campus… (Pervert…)

"Alright! I won't laugh anymore…just hand over the folder and everything will be fine…" Miroku said cautiously and extended his hand out to receive the folder

Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously, "You must give me something in return for this…" Inuyasha saw Miroku hesitate and he waved the folder over the small fire

"NO! Okay, okay…I know exactly what to give you…but it's in the folder…" bargained Miroku

Inuyasha looked at the folder and then at Miroku, "There is nothing in this folder that will interest me…is there?"

Miroku grinned for he knew he had the hanyou's curiosity, therefore the advantage "On the contrary my friend, there IS something in that folder that you will be very happy with."

Miroku and Inuyasha stared at each other and Inuyasha finally tossed the folder to Miroku. Miroku immediately caught it

"Now, give me this thing that you say that I will be exceptionally happy with." Said Inuyasha while eyeing Miroku carefully

Miroku smiled and dug into the folder full of photos, "She's the hottest thing on campus right now! Do you know how much people are paying for her picture! It's unbelievable!"

Inuyasha looked at him surprised, "Since when are you selling photos of girls! I knew you were a pervert, but don't you think this is going a little too far?"

Miroku kept searching while explaining to Inuyasha his business, "Hey! Not those kinds of pictures! The pictures that I sell are casual pictures. These girls are not forced into posing for my pictures, on the contrary, I must have their permission to take photos of them and permission to sale them. So it's all very legal my friend, people do it all the time! Practically all the girls I've asked so far are flattered and give me their permission right away, but there have only been two girls I had to persuade drastically so I can take their pictures…Guess who the sec – INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Miroku as innocently as he could while sipping on his ramen noodles; Miroku gave him an evil glare, "Were you even listening?"

Inuyasha sipped the rest of his ramen and answered, "Uh, well I got hungry around the part where you said that you had permission from the girls, but from there, it's was all just the sweet smell and taste of my ramen noodles."

Miroku gave him a boring look and stepped up to his friend, "Inuyasha you really get on my nerves sometimes."

! BONK !

"OW! What the fuck was that! Why did you do that!" argued Inuyasha while massaging his throbbing head from the hard wack Miroku gave him

"Oh, stop crying you know you deserved it" Said Miroku as he returned to finding the picture

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at Miroku and sat on the comfy chair in Indian-style and pouted

"AH HA! Found it!" called out Miroku when he found the prized photo

"About damn time!" shouted Inuyasha

"Well, if SOMEONE hadn't SHAKEN my folder, I may have had found it SOONER…since I had all my pictures LABELED and everything…" mumbled Miroku

"Wait! Why are you giving me a picture anyway! I don't want a picture of those girls! That's just weird! Even with permission! There is absolutely no one that can possibly catch my…"

Inuyasha stopped dead when a picture of the girl, who hasn't been able to get out of his mind for the past week, was right in front of his face…

"Kagome Higurashi, 17-years old, miko, favorite color green, a little shorter than you, doesn't like a lot of make-up, a temporarily retired model, beautiful smile, enchanting eyes, and unbelievable curves!"

Inuyasha took the picture gently, scared that he would scratch the beautiful photo with his claws, and just stared at the goddess in his hands

Kagome was sitting on one of the benches around the campus. She was sporting tight jeans, with a tank-top that showed off her belly a little bit, black tennis shoes, and a pink jewel hung around her neck. The sunlight shown on her hair, which further heightened her natural silvery blue highlights. Her hair furthered let her eyes shine and bring out the many different colors that they hid in them. A smile…no more like a laugh escaped her rosy lips and her cheeks held a slight blush to them. And no doubt, her outfit brought out her famous unbelievable curves…

Inuyasha was fixated on the picture, when he heard Miroku's voice

"You really like her…don't you?" Miroku asked which sounded more like a statement

Inuyasha looked at him and turned away, not answering

Miroku shook his head and sat next to Inuyasha in the closest chair, "Inuyasha…you're a dumbass."

"What was that for!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he turned to Miroku

"Well, it's true! Not only did you bully her in junior high…and I've been told very harshly too…and you knew how she would probably feel about you even after these 4 years…which would be hatred Inuyasha, so crush that twinkle of hope from your eyes…and you couldn't stand up to her like a man and tell her who you are! NO! Instead you made her think you were someone else…someone who wouldn't hurt her! You flirted with her! I bet she even liked you and fell for your nice gestures and funny jokes…liked, Inuyasha, as in past tense…and now that she knows who you are…which was pretty funny how it happened by the way…(Inuyasha growls)…I bet she's even more determined to make your life a living hell! So all your actions conclude that you, Inuyasha Taisho, are and will forever be… a dumbass."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and stood up, "You know, you're right Miroku, I should've stood up to her, instead of lying to her like that! I'm going to apologize to her! In fact, I'm going to apologize to her right now!" so the very determined and confident Inuyasha went to go walk out the door…but as soon as he touched the door knob…he stopped

Miroku watched Inuyasha for about 5 minutes before he threw a ball to his head

"HEY! What the hell!" yelled Inuyasha to his roommate

"Sorry…you weren't moving and I freaked out so I decided to throw the ball to see if you were ok…"

"You could've just ASKED!"

"Huh…that didn't occur to me…"

Inuyasha slapped his forehead and shook his head

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"I'm shaking my head in pity for my retarded roommate…" replied Inuyasha

Miroku looked around their room, "HEY! THAT'S ME!"

"NO SHIT IDIOT!"

"That's it Inuyasha you're going down!" threatened Miroku

"Please! You can't even lay a finger on me!" said a confident hanyou

"Maybe I can't but my spell scrolls sure can"

"NO! DAMMIT! I thought I locked all of those away!" shouted Inuyasha and bolted out the door

"COME BACK HERE YOU DUMBASS!" yelled Miroku after him

* * *

About 5 minutes later… 

Inuyasha and Miroku ran back to their room

"Why didn't you tell me that I didn't have anything on but a shirt and boxers…" gritted Inuyasha

"I should ask you the same thing…" replied Miroku as they both went to put on some decent clothing

* * *

"Oh, Kagome, you're such a klutz…" commented Sango as she waited until Kagome fully healed herself 

"I swear! I didn't see that pencil!" exclaimed Kagome as she healed her bleeding knee

Kagome stood once the scar was healed and she had wiped off the blood

"There all better! You know being a miko has its perks!" Said Kagome happily as she tested her knee

"Let's go already! I'm hungry! We've been running, jumping, and walking all day!" whined a hungry Sango

"Alright, alright already…geeze" responded Kagome with a roll of her eyes

"Hey! You can't tell me that you're not hungry!" countered Sango

"Actually I'm n-" Kagome was cut off when her stomach decided to give a loud growl at that moment

Sango chuckled when she heard the growl

"Maybe I'm a little hungry…" and the two girls laughed as they walked to the large cafeteria that their boarding school provided

* * *

"Inuyasha, I think they left the campus…" said a bored Miroku 

Inuyasha didn't answer for he was currently sniffing the ground for Kagome's scent

"Come on! Inuyasha, you've been sniffing for her all day! And may I remind you that we…well, I didn't have any breakfast when we left…the first time…or the second time…" added Miroku who looked just about ready to choke his best friend

Inuyasha was about to counter back when he smelled a sweet delicious scent that was just calling for him to come to it…

"AH HA!" shouted Inuyasha and jumped off from the ground

"You found her!"

Inuyasha turned, "Nope! I smell ramen! Let's go!" and he sprinted off to the cafeteria

"Why did you bestow him on me? Why! Why! Whatever did I do!" cried Miroku to the heavens above  
"Hey! You coming or what!" shouted Inuyasha

"Coming!" and Miroku sprinted off happily... (...idiot...)

* * *

Kagome looked at the bill that the student-waitress had put on their table, "Alright Sango, I'll pay half and you pay half." 

"…"

Kagome looked at Sango when she didn't say anything, "Sango…what's wrong?"

"Umm…heh…funny thing…I left my wallet at the dorm…heh…"

"So, tell me what we're going to do now!"

"Umm…I don't know…well you have money…"

"I'm not going to pay for all of this!"

"So what are we supposed to do?"

Kagome thought about it but then gave out a sigh, "Fine, but you owe half of this."

Sango smiled brightly, "Thank you!"

After Kagome had paid, the girls got up when suddenly Sango turned around alarmed

"What is it now Sango?"

"Umm…nothing…uh…why don't we take the back door?" but Sango didn't wait for an answer for she was already pushing Kagome to the back door

"Hey! Why can't we take the front door?"

"Because…taking the back door is more…more…fun…" stammered Sango as she kept pushing

"Sango! This is crazy! Stop!" Kagome released herself from Sango and started walking to the front door

"Kagome come back!" shouted Sango and starting running after her

Kagome saw this and started running, thinking it was some kind of game

When Kagome was just about to open the front door she looked back at Sango and stuck her tongue out at her, when all of a sudden…

! BAM !

* * *

"Inuyasha! Slow down!" cried Miroku at the hanyou who was running at top speed 

"Are you kidding me? This cafeteria makes the BEST ramen!" and he kept up his sprint

Inuyasha slowed down, just a tiny fraction to open the door when…

! BAM !

* * *

Inuyasha woke up and find himself in some dorm in a very comfortable couch…that certainly was not his! He sprung up but regretted that right away when the large headache hit him full force and he sank back down to the couch 

'_I gotta find out where I am…but my head hurts so much…what the hell did I hit!...uh…come on…ok, 1,2,…wait…ok…1,2,3!_'

And Inuyasha got up, slowly this time, and looked around

He turned to his right and…he couldn't breathe…

On another couch to his right, was the girl in which he's been looking for and practically mind obsessed with this whole week…Kagome Higurashi

Kagome Higurashi was currently sleeping on the couch with bandages wrapped around her forehead. The blanket that someone put over her was falling steadily to the floor, leaving one of her bare legs out in the open and her loose tank-top was currently not doing a good job at covering her toned abdomen. Her rosy lips were parted slightly and she just looked really cute to Inuyasha at that moment.

Inuyasha stared, for what seemed like ages, at the sleeping girl. Thinking it was safe, he got up and tip-toed over to the snoozing beauty. His face was right over hers…when suddenly he saw her stir…

Her eyes fluttered for a second and it took her a few moments for her sight to get clear. And when her sight finally registered in place she was staring straight into the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen…

Kagome looked at the face in which those eyes belong to…and…

She screamed…

* * *

**i hope this chapter is good to u guys! sry if i wasnt fast enough with the update! i'll try to do better! just DONT PRESSURE ME!..kidding, i didnt feel pressured at all...heh...anyway, of course, i would LUV to get reviews! and i hope the setting is okay for u guys! if anyone has any questions about anything in the story dat u dont get, please state the question in ur reviews or e-mail me and i will reply! o0o and pleazz dont trick me into telling u what will happen! i will find you and kill u if u do that!...kidding...anyway! Review! thankx! **


	8. Chapter 6: Let the Battles BEGIN!

**Chapter 6: Let the Battles BEGIN!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed a female voice

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed a male voice in pain

The screaming couple looked at the humans who just entered the room and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed another female voice

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed another male voice

Inuyasha's ears immediately flattened against his head and he acted quickly before he would surely become deaf

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" he yelled at the twosome…they instantly became quiet

Then Inuyasha turned to Kagome and covered her mouth with his clawed hand and alas you could only hear her muffled screams

Multiple veins were popping in Inuyasha's head as Kagome continued to scream

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" he yelled

Kagome quieted about 3 seconds later…

Everyone then just stared at everyone else

"So…what's going on here?" asked Miroku

"What the…that's my line!" yelled Inuyasha

"Hey! I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this!" countered the dark-haired male

"UH! You're impossible!" barked the silver-haired hanyou

"I'm impossible, just look who's –"

"SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU!" Yelled a frustrated Sango

Inuyasha and Miroku stopped and resorted to giving each other death glares

"Ge…yo…ha…ds…of…of…me…" said a muffled voice under Inuyasha's hand

Inuyasha looked down, blushed, and took away his hand away from the girl

"Thank you so very much." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone and she sat upright

"Now, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DORM!"

Inuyasha fell off the couch by the unsuspected shout

"Do you have to scream so loud?" he argued

"No, but I want to!"

"Well, stop!"

"Make me!"

"I don't think you want me to!"

"Coward!"

"Who you callin a coward!"

"Who do you think I-"

"STOP YOU TWO! ...damn, you guys are worse than a married couple…" commented Sango

The two blushed, crossed their arms, and looked away from each other

After Kagome recovered from the embarrassment, "Can anyone tell me why these two are in my dorm, and-"

"Why we both have bandages around our heads and why I have more bandages than her? And -" said Inuyasha

"Basically –"said Kagome

"What's going on?" questioned the both of them at the same time

Both hanyou and miko realized how natural it felt to end each others sentences and they looked at each other and blushed, but both quickly recuperated and turned to their respectful friend for answers

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and started to explain in jumbled words

"One at a time you idiots!" yelled Inuyasha

Miroku and Sango stopped talking and Sango started, "Well…you see, what happened was that…"

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK…**

! BAM !

Kagome was immediately flown back wards and was thankfully caught by Sango, who was already ready for it

Inuyasha was also flown back, but his 'best friend' didn't catch him instead…Miroku…

"Oh shit!" and he… moved out of the way… (Way to go best friend Miroku!)

Inuyasha landed in the grass with small burn marks on his chest and arms and with small scratches on his back and arms

Miroku looked back at where his friend had landed, "Ooooooo…that's going to leave a mark in the morning…" then he went over to see of he was ok

**

* * *

****….Interlude…**

"Wait! I understand the scratches but…why do I have burn marks!" asked Inuyasha

Both Sango and Miroku pointed to Kagome, Inuyasha turned to Kagome for an explanation

"Umm…when we impacted I guess my miko powers flared out a little and that's why you flew backwards with such force…heh"

"Why you-"

"Hey! It's not like I wanted to! It's was sort of a miko power reflex thing…sort of…" explained Kagome

Inuyasha sighed, "Whatever, so what happened next…my sorry excuse for a friend…"

"Heh…hey, you were coming in full force! …"

"Still no excuse…"

"Anyway, after you guys both flew back…"

**

* * *

****BACK TO FLASHBACK… **

"Miroku!" cried a Sango who was currently trying to carry out an unconscious Kagome from the cafeteria

"Sango!" shouted a Miroku who just let go of an Inuyasha who was half-conscious at the moment

"Is Inu-…I mean Taisho okay?"

"Huh…oh he's ok he's just half-…well… was half-conscious…but not anymore! Now he's totally unconscious! See!" beamed Miroku as he pointed to the totally unconscious Inuyasha

**

* * *

****…INTERLUDE…**

"Okay, how did I become totally unconscious?" asked Inuyasha

Miroku shuffled his feet nervously and answered, "Umm…when I dropped you…your head hit a rock…heh…"

"Why you little-"

"Anyway! So I went over to see what we can do…"

* * *

**BACK TO FLASHBACK…**

Sango dragged Kagome to where Miroku and the now unconscious Inuyasha were

"What are we going to do?" asked Sango as she looked at the motionless couple

"Well…I know a couple of things we can-"

SMACK

"With them you damn pervert!"

"Oh, well, I don't usually do groups but if you like it-"

SMACK

"Just forget it! … You're hopeless…"

"Hopelessly in love with you my beautiful Sango!" said Miroku as he tried to grope her yet again

"Touch me, and that hand will never touch anything again…"

Miroku chuckled uneasily as he withdrew his hand

"I'm serious Miroku! What do we do?" asked an annoyed Sango

"Well, we can take them to your dorm, since it's closer than mine and we can take care of them there. Until they wake up" Said Miroku

"Hey! That can work! You're finally thinking the right way Miroku! I'm proud of you!"

"Now as a gift I would like-"

SMACK

"Don't even think about it" Sango said when she saw his hand creeping to her behind, "Now, you take Inuyasha and I'll take Kagome, let's go."

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

* * *

"And then we bandaged you guys up and…next thing we knew you were screaming like crazy." Ended Sango

"I see…well know that we know what happened…GET OUT OF MY DORM!" yelled a flustered Kagome

"Don't tell me what to do!" countered Inuyasha

"It's my dorm and I can tell you what to do if I want to!"

"I don't care if you own the world! I'm not getting out!"

"Why not!"

"Because I was looking for you in the first place!"

"And why the hec were looking for me anyway!"

"BECAUSE I CAME TO APOLOGIZE!"

Everything suddenly became quiet…

Kagome blushed quite a deep shade of red, but she stayed staring at the hanyou with doubt and skepticism while at the same time with hope and something else…

Sango was immediately shocked and thought that she was going to faint but stayed her ground when she saw the mixed emotions going through Kagome's eyes

And Miroku…well…, "bum, Bum, BUMM!...bum, Bum, BUM!...bum, Bum, Bu-"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Inuyasha and Sango once Miroku's 'theme song for the occasion' was getting to them

"Heh…sorry…heh…"

They both shook their heads, "What…what did you want to apologize for? ..." asked a small voice from the couch

They all turned towards the now pinkish Kagome

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush, "Well…I lied to you…and well…(sigh)…I'm sorry I lied about my name and who I really was…"

Inuyasha was hoping that she would that she would say, "I forgive you Inuyasha! Let's be friends from now on…and maybe something more…", but the hanyou's daydream was utterly shattered when…

"THAT'S what you wanted to apologize for! Nothing else!" said an angry miko

"Well…yeah I have nothing else to apologize about!" responded Inuyasha

"How about junior high!" she yelled

"What about it!" he said crossing his arms…obviously showing no concern at the moment for that subject

Kagome froze and shook her head unbelievably, "You, don't care do you? ..."

Everyone looked at the miko whose aura was flaring and becoming stronger due to her arising anger

"Inuyasha Taisho…you are the most stupid, annoying, cruelest, nastiest, conniving and cold hearted thing I have ever known!"

Now it was Inuyasha turn to freeze from her anger and from all the names…

Now, Inuyasha should have realized that junior high was a tender subject for the girl and should have apologized instantly and saved himself the trouble that was to come…but he is Inuyasha and he doesn't give into apologizing so easily plus, of course, his pride and anger wouldn't let him…so he did the most natural thing for him to do when insulted…

"OH YEAH! Well, you may have managed to shed that ugly geeky appearance of yours, but you're still the annoying, pathetic, weak, aggravating, scrawny, cry baby, dirt licker that you've always been!"

"UGH! Inuyasha Taisho…I HATE YOU!" screamed the blazing miko

"And you're hopeless! TO THINK I APOLOGIZED TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"You'll pay for what you did to me in junior high hanyou!" she said to Inuyasha who was hurt when she called him 'hanyou'…

'_If that's how she wants to play, then let's play!_'

"Keh! I want to see you even TRY and lay a hand on me miko!"

Kagome winced when he called her by what she was, and thought that she had taken it a little too far by calling him hanyou and she even considered for a second to apologize to him and avoid the whole revenge situation, but she saw the fiery fires of determination, competition, and dislike in his eyes and she immediately stopped her thinking…

"Oh, you have no idea what I'm capable of." She countered

"Fine. Then let the battles begin."

Kagome and Inuyasha gave each other one last competitive glare before Inuyasha turned around and stomped out of the girl's dorm…

Miroku stared at the two ladies, "Kagome, please reconsider. He didn't mean those things. When he gets angry, he…he just goes overboard…" pleaded Miroku

"It's already too late Miroku…just tell the hanyou to keep his guard up." And then Kagome turned around and walked with a determined posture to her room

Miroku and Sango stared at each other and bowed their heads

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Sango

"Yeah me too…" agreed Miroku

"MIROKU!" shouted a hanyou from the hallway

"SANGO!" called Kagome from her room

Miroku sighed and so did Sango

Miroku started to walk out of dorm when he looked back at Sango

"So I guess were going to be enemies too, huh…" stated Miroku

Sango took her gaze away from Miroku's, "You know I'm going to stay by Kagome's side100 percent no matter what…"

"Yeah…I know…and Inuyasha is the only one who can put up with me and I with him…"

Sango sighed, knowing that he meant the same thing she did for her best friend…

"SANGO!"

"MIROKU!"

"Well, see ya…" and Miroku walked out the door to meet his friend

Sango stood in her spot for a few more seconds, "I guess…the war has begun..." and she turned to meet her best friend in her room

* * *

**The War Has Begun People! now its time for the games to begin! YEAH! i want a lot of reviews that contain ideas for these future battles pleazz! need Reviews people!**


	9. Chapter 7: Inuyasha's Plan A

**Chapter 7: Inuyasha's Plan A**

"So, Inuyasha what's your plan for the first attack?" asked Miroku while getting dressed

"Keh! Are you kidding me! I don't need a plan of attack for that weak miko!" yelled Inuyasha from the bathroom

Miroku kept quiet

"I'm working on it…" Inuyasha said after a short pause

Miroku rolled his eyes as he looked himself in the mirror

Miroku made sure that his faded blue jeans were baggy, but not too baggy. That his loose black polo shirt was on just right. That his hair was tied back neatly, his watch was on right, and that his black sneakers were clean. He put on some cologne and then flashed his mirror self a smile.

"Looking good"

And he winked at himself

"So…you are gay…" commented Inuyasha from the doorway

"Hey! Why must you call a man gay if he just wants to look good? Why is society so discriminating! Why must I be discriminated against!" proclaimed Miroku to Inuyasha and the ceiling

"Right…while you try to figure that out, I'll be in class…damn homosexual…" Inuyasha said as he turned to walk out of his dormitory

"I'M NOT GAY!" yelled Miroku as he followed Inuyasha out the door

* * *

A tall slender girl was currently laying out on her desk in absolute boredom 

"Kagome! Why did we come to class so early?" complained Sango to Kagome who was presently, writing down notes that the teacher had already put up on the board

"Sango, you know the answer to that question. Once everyone starts to come, I won't have any time to write down notes." Replied Kagome

"Well…can't you just tell them to go away?" questioned Sango

"Don't you think I've tried already…they just keep coming and coming and coming and coming and-"

"I get it Kagome… (Sigh) You're lucky I love you so much to come this early to class…damn paparazzi"

"Funny thing is…they're not paparazzi, they're my classmates…" mentioned Kagome while finishing up her notes

"Well, that's what you get for becoming some worldwide famous model"

"Hey! I was only known in America, it's my mother's fault that this happened!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…you're…mom…HAHA…went…behind you're back…HAHAHA" laughed Sango

"You know, it's not that funny…" said Kagome while she took her pen and poked Sango in the ribs

"OW!"

"Sorry…I made you stop didn't I?"

"Whatever…"

"Yeah! I'm done!" shouted Kagome and started doing a victory dance

"Sango, you're not supposed to join into someone else's victory dance…" said Kagome as she looked a the dancing Sango

"Sorry, it looked like fun…"

Kagome rolled her eyes then turned towards the door

"Well, ready to be my hot bodyguard again…?" asked Kagome as she went to sit in the middle of the room

"Of course! Hey just like old times right?" said Sango as she stood in front of Kagome with her arms crossed

"Yeah…just like old times…" Kagome said as her thoughts started to fly off to a certain silver-haired teen

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku came into a classroom full of screaming teens 

"Here! Over Here!"

"Sign for me here! Please!"

"One picture! One picture!"

"Damn you get the hell out of my way!"

"I was here first!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yeah huh!"

"What are you ten?"

"…maybe…"

"What the fuck is going on?" asked a clueless Inuyasha

"Oh, yeah…forgot to tell ya…you see that whole week that you were out, our Kagome has gotten quite popular"

"Huh?"

"Well, it seems that her mother released her photos into the whole world practically…and lets just say that she is the hottest thing not just on campus, but in the world" explained Miroku to his oblivious friend

After a few moments of registering that information Inuyasha crossed his arms and gave off his famous arrogant look

"Keh, please…"

Inuyasha stomped off to the other side of the room and sat in the back chairs, when he looked around he mysteriously couldn't find Miroku…he looked towards the crowd and spotted him

"Hey Kagome mind if I take your bodyguard for a little alone time!...if you know what i mean" yelled Miroku over the crowd

"Miroku! Get the hell out of here! Unless you have a camera or want an autograph I can't beat your brains out right now!" yelled Sango as she was currently beating someone up for being a bit too fresh with the famous model and the bodyguard

Inuyasha shook his head at his sexually-deprived friend

Miroku came back with no number, no Sango, but with many pictures, "Hey! I got you some pictures of your girl" he said childishly and threw the various pictures on the half-demon's desk

Inuyasha picked up the pictures and his face seem to get redder and redder after every picture

"Uh…Inuyasha…are you ok?" asked Miroku

"She's…unbelievable…" uttered Inuyasha after looking at Kagome's photos yet again

"Unbelievably hot, huh?"

Inuyasha was seconds from agreeing when he remembered:

Kagome equals enemy…very hot enemy…

"What? No way! I've seen WAY better!" he said to Miroku and (with all his will power) pushed the pictures into Miroku's hands

"You have? The only one I think that can beat Kagome is Sango…but you know, that's about it…"

"How can you say that? What about Haya?"

"Too muscular…"

"Umm…Iva?"

"Too short…"

"Kei?"

"No boobs"

"Mai?"

"No ass"

"Nami?"

"No humor"

"Ryoko?"

"Slut"

"Sachi?"

"No style"

Inuyasha continued his list of girls, and Miroku managed to find at least one thing that they didn't have that Kagome did

"Ok…Kikyou?"

"Kikyou"

"That's what I just said"

"And that's my reason; she's Kikyou…that's all I have to say…"

"There's no one left!"

"My friend…I laugh at you, HAHAHAHA-"

BONK

"Ow!"

"You wouldn't shut up…and that's my reason…"

"Whatever…"

"OH! I got one! Sango?"

"Like I said, she is the only one I see that can measure up to Miss. Kagome's standards"

"Keh! What do you know…"

"Wouldn't you like to know my friend…wouldn't you like to know…" Miroku said as he flipped through Kagome's pictures

"Uh…I wonder…"

Inuyasha took a break from pouting and looked over to Miroku, "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just wondering why Kagome doesn't have a lingerie picture"

"Are you nuts!" said a bashful Inuyasha at the idea of seeing Kagome just in her undies

"Ah, stop acting as if you've never seen a girl in underwear before…Inuyasha?" Miroku looked over when Inuyasha suddenly became deadly silent

Inuyasha was looking at the ground with a blush on his nose and he was making little swirls on his desk with his claw

"Inuyasha, are you telling me that…that you haven't…I mean…you're a…a…virgin?" asked Miroku in a hushed tone obviously surprised, the boy was sure that the hanyou had already experienced it

Inuyasha became even redder as he timidly shook his head

"Ha! Unbelievable! You, the great Inuyasha Taisho! The one who women crush on at their first glance at you! Ha! Inuyasha Taisho is still a pure vir-"

"Shut up!" said Inuyasha dangerously as he silenced Miroku with his clawed hand

Miroku waved a little white flag and Inuyasha let him go

"I'm sorry my friend, I shouldn't have done that (looking at Inuyasha's surprised expression)…sigh…come on, this is obviously a sensitive topic for you…but…uh…one question…"

"Why?"

"Well, yes…"

"I dunno…it's just never happened…don't know why…maybe it's because dog demons mate for life…and I'm not ready to take that step yet…"

"Uh…tell me if I'm wrong here, but, don't dog demons get mates by giving them a special kind of bite or something like that, specifically on the neck and then they become lifelong mates?...not just when you do it?"

Inuyasha looked uncomfortable for a second, "Ok, fine! I'm scared ok! What if I'm not good enough…what, what, what if I do something wrong…?"

Miroku chuckled, "Listen, my friend, just do it when your ready…no pressure, and when you do, do it, you'll be fine… just…follow you're instincts, and you'll be fine…no worries" Miroku gave him an encouraging smile and patted his back in a friendly manner

"Thanks, Miroku"

Inuyasha let the male affection linger on for a little while before...

"You tell anyone and I'll personally see you to a torturous death"

"Heh, heh, of course…of course…heh…"

"Now…back to the topic…Inuyasha surely you must have seen a woman in just underwear…in magazines, TV, books…?"

"Huh, oh yeah, duh…"

"Good, now I'm just confused that Kagome didn't have one because usually all models, if they're this famous, they usually have a lingerie photo…at least one"

Inuyasha seemed to think this for a second and a mischievous smile came upon his face, "Miroku, ready to get beaten up by Sango…"

"Huh? No, and I rather not…Inuyasha what are you thinking?"

Inuyasha turned his mischievous eyes to his friend

"Oh no…let me guess, Plan A…"

Miroku groaned as Inuyasha nodded eagerly

* * *

Kagome sighed as she signed another poster and posed for another picture with yet someone she didn't know 

And as she was abut to tell Sango that she was tired, she spotted a certain pervert lurking her way

"Miroku at 1 o'clock"

Sango turned in that direction and found him with a camera in his hands. When he finally made it to Sango he smirked

"Why Sango, you're looking absolutely stunning today"

Sango waited for that familiar presence on her rear…but it never came

She looked at his questioningly, "What that's it?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he said oh so innocently

"No sly remarks, no groping, no dirty scenarios with me and you, no pervertedness at all!"

"No, no, I've decided to turn a new leaf, no more perverted Miroku, never again" he declared

And Sango was, in short, shocked

She was awoken instantaneously from her stupor when...

"OH MY GOD!"

And she turned to see…

* * *

**hey guys!...heh...sry i took so long...please dont kill me!...ok anywayzzz...can i pleasseee have some ideas for these "battles"! i have a few...but i need more...anyway! please review as soon as possible! and the next update should be up by this weekend! thank you and review!**


	10. Chapter 8: Plan A’s Flaw

**Chapter 8: Plan A's Flaw**

'_She's ugly, horrible, not even cute…disgusting, evil, hideous…_' Inuyasha continued his little mantra as he swiftly made his way through the crowd

"Why Sango, you're looking absolutely stunning today"

'_Good, Miroku's in place…ok…stay low…and now wait for it_' he said to himself as he hid behind a large demon male figure, who was currently taking continuous pictures of Kagome…

"What that's it?"

'_Wait for it…_'

"Whatever do you mean?"

'_Wait for it…_'

"No sly remarks, no groping, no dirty scenarios with me and you, no pervertedness at all!"

'_Wait for it!_'

"No, no, I've decided to turn a new leaf, no more perverted Miroku, never again"

'_A little more!_'

Pause…Kagome turns to the couple

'_GO!_'

Inuyasha pushed the demon in front of him and as the male came falling down towards Kagome, Inuyasha took the little seconds he had for Kagome to react, to slash out one of his claws and…rip her tank-top…

* * *

Kagome was not having any fun, she was tired of posing and writing…for Heaven's Sake! She needed this hand for taking notes dammit! 

She turned and saw Miroku come out from…well, nowhere

"Miroku at 1 o'clock" she told her best friend

Kagome instantly regretted her decision to tell Sango about the pervert when she saw multiple cameras flashing away taking advantage of the bodyguard's absence

She inwardly groaned and saw a large demon photographer in front of her and started to do various poses for him, since he was the nearest, the school photographer, and an obvious fan, remembering that he had gotten more than one autograph from her earlier

Kagome was also hearing the conversation of the twosome when…

"No, no, I've decided to turn a new leaf, no more perverted Miroku, never again"

And she didn't hear anything after that and so Kagome turned to see what was happening

When all of a sudden she felt a demon's aura coming towards her and fast

Everything went in absolute slow motion for her

Demon falling…

Head turning…

Then…RRRRRIIIIPPPPPP!

Eyes widened…

Demon fan fell in front of feet with big Thump…

Look down…

Tank-top slashed…Falling from upper body to floor…

Bra showing…

Eyes widened more…

Look up…see a red Inuyasha

Body heating up…

Heart's racing…Total Shock…

Then…

"OH MY GOD" cried out a photographer

The outburst of the photographer took Kagome out of her shock and she hugged herself trying to cover herself up from the flashing cameras

Sango turned and gasped, she then looked at a frozen Inuyasha…who was, conveniently, wearing a dark blue over shirt, she ripped off his over shirt and threw it onto Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes and grasped onto the shirt as if it was her life line

Sango then took out a small little pouch from her shoe and threw it on the floor

Suddenly smoke came out…

"What the hell is this?"

"What's happening?"

"I can't take a photo in this!"

"I can't see a thing!"

"Me either! I'm blind! I'm blind!"

"Dude…you have your eyes closed…"

"Huh?...oh…heh…well…I still can't see well!"

!Door Slams Open!

"What the hell is going on here!"

"AHH! It's Ms. Plume! Run for your lives!"

"How can we run when we can't see?"

"…umm…good question?..."

"Why do I hang out with you anyway?"

"Cause you love me"

"Stop hugging my damn leg!"

"Sorry…I thought I was hugging you…heh…Can't see remember!"

"This is ridiculous!" cried out a confused teacher

Suddenly there was a gush of strong wind and all the students started blinking as they looked around each other

"I still can't see!"

"Dude! Would you stop closing your frickin eyes!"

"Oh…heh…sorry…"

"I gotta get new friends…"

"Where did that wind come from?" said a girl from the back

Everyone looked to see Ms. Plume holding a Japanese fan in her hand

"Now, someone better tell me what's going on here, before my anger gets the best of me." Stated the teacher

"He/She did it!" Voiced the classroom, everyone pointing at a different person

Ms. Plume smacked her forehead, "Why me? What have I done?" she asked the heavens as the class was in a total uproar due to the fact that the students were argueing with their accusers

* * *

Kagome felt as if she was flying...why?...well, for one she didn't have her feet on the ground 

Kagome opened her eyes to see silver hair, dog ears, and amber eyes

She also felt the strong hands that held her tight to a muscular chest

Inuyasha felt eyes on him and looked down at Kagome

"I'll put you down in a sec" he said to her and continued his way through the hallways

Kagome nodded but she wished that he would never put her down, but she knew that, that could never be…

'_He's just doing this because he feels pity for me probably…I'll never get to feel these strong arms around me again…he'll just help me this one time and then…we're enemies again…_'

Kagome sighed and laid her head on the his chest, enjoying the rhythm of his heart

'_A heart that could never love me..._'

Inuyasha felt her body relax against him and it puzzled him…but at the moment, he didn't want to know or think about why…he was just relishing the feeling of having her in his arms…since he, like a certain miko, knew it would be forbidden after this…

Inuyasha finally made it to her dorm and could have put her down, but he wasn't ready to let go of the beautiful girl, and she wasn't ready to be free of his arms…and so Inuyasha opened the door (**don't ask how people…he just did somehow…just go with it!**)

He carried her into her room and finally let her down on her bed

Kagome gripped the blue over-shirt to her more tightly when he let her go and she sat there in her bed, free from the strong arms that had held her just a minute ago

Inuyasha stared at the girl sitting on the bed, still feeling her warmth on his arms

"I, I'm sorry…"

Kagome looked up at him, "Oh…no, it's ok…it was an accident…"

"No, I'm really, really sorry…" he said, although he wouldn't tell her the truth as to why he kept on apologizing

"Inuyasha, it's ok really…" she sighed as she saw him nod and about to exit

Inuyasha was about to walk out her bedroom door when he felt something grab his shirt, he turned to see Kagome standing with his over shirt on

He had to admit, that she looked extremely cute and sexy in his clothes

'_Damn…just imagine her in just a bra and my box-…AH! Not the time for that!_'

"Inuyasha, I just want to thank you for…you know for taking me home and everything…" she said shyly with a small blush

Inuyasha was going to respond when...

"Kagome! Thank God you're ok!" Sango ran over to her best friend and gave her a hug she then took Kagome to sit on the bed

"Sango, its ok"

Sango looked at Inuyasha and then back at her friend, "Did he do anything to you, cause if he did-"

"Hey! I didn't do anything to her alright!" although, he was the cause of this whole event, but no one knew that except for a certain pervert…but he wouldn't tell if he knew what was good for him…

"Well, I'm just asking…Kagome are you ok, I mean all those cameras! And you with nothing on but this skirt and a bra! You must be so mortified! And I wasn't there to protect you! I'm so ashamed of myself!" cried Sango and she dropped herself on Kagome's lap

Kagome smoothed her back, "It's alright Sango, there wasn't nothing you could've done at the moment" cooed Kagome to the distraught Sango

"Come on Taija! Get off her back! You're acting as if this happened to you!" said an annoyed Inuyasha

Sango sprung up, "SHE WAS PUBLICLY HUMILIATED YOU DUMBASS!" she shouted at him in anger

"Heh, heh…she's very protective over me…umm…thanks again Inuyasha" she said to the hanyou, who was hiding behind the door from Sango

"Huh? Oh alright, umm…bye…" he said to the girl that he himself had publicly humiliated without her knowing or anyone else at that

Inuyasha closed the dorm door behind him and met a smirking Miroku with a very familiar red handprint on his face

"Shut up…" said Inuyasha sharply to the smirking Miroku as he passed him

"My friend that was very brilliant, but there was a flaw to your plan" said Miroku not moving from his spot

Inuyasha stopped, but one of his ears turned to the pervert's direction

"Well, besides the fact that your more attracted to her now-"

"Am Not!" yelled a scarlet faced hanyou

"Your flaw was…the feeling of being guilty" said Miroku

"I don't feel guilty!" said Inuyasha

Miroku walked up to him and patted him on the back, "My friend, you are too much of a nice guy to publicly humiliate that beautiful girl and not have that guilt eating away at you little by little until you crack"

Inuyasha got chills and pushed Miroku off of him, "Alright, so I am a little guilty…I'll make it up to her"

"And how may I ask?"

* * *

5 minutes later… 

"Well!"

"Uh…I'm thinking about it…" said Inuyasha still thinking

Miroku shook his head and continued to walk to his class, "By the way, she has an amazing pair of-" he cut himself off when he saw the fire in Inuyasha's eyes and started to run immediately after seeing the half-demon flex his very dangerous looking claws at him

"You weren't supposed to look!" cried Inuyasha after a dashing Miroku

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! Please don't hurt me!" yelled Miroku as he sprinted through the hallways

As Inuyasha chased Miroku

'_I'll make it up to you somehow Kagome…I don't know how yet…but I'll think of something…I promise…_'

* * *

**hey guys! told ya id review by the weekend! yeah! i can meet deadlines! yeah! part at ma house!...ok...ill stop now...umm pleasssss review and if u hav any questions pleass dont bother to ask cause dats wat im here 4...besides writing the story of course...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chap 9: The Truth Will Set U Free?

**Chapter 9: The Truth Will Set You Free…?**

"WHERE DID ALL THESE COME FROM!" shouted a tall slender girl as she looked into three **VERY **large boxes

Her attractive roommate walked out of her room with sleepy eyes, "What's with all the yelling Sango?"

Sango looked at her pajama clad friend and pointed to the boxes sitting innocently on their kitchen table, "Uh…I think you should take a look at this Kagome" Sango commented

Kagome looked skeptical but proceeded towards the large boxes and when she looked down…she fainted…

**

* * *

****In the boy's building…**

"Inuyasha! I'll be in the hallway!" called Miroku to a half-sleeping hanyou

Miroku smiled when Inuyasha grumbled something along the lines of not caring where he went, but he knew the hanyou was a bit protective over him since that time in kindergarten when Miroku didn't have any good guarding skills and was left in the care of a 3 month older Inuyasha and got lost…the hanyou child went crazy looking for him and when he did find him (which he was mysteriously found to be near the little girls room…) , he told the young monk-in-training to never go anywhere without telling him or he'll rip him to pieces…ok well, to most children it would terrify them if a hanyou told them that, but the young Miroku knew that was the little hanyou's way of expressing his worry and care for him

As the childhood memory wore off from Miroku mind, he opened the door…

Now normally, this wouldn't have disturbed the young hanyou at all…but this time, when his friend opened the door, the sounds of excited teenaged boys filled his sensitive ears…which would also not normally wake him up…but what did wake him up was when he heard…

"Kagome is the hottest thing!"

"Did you see the pictures of her?"

"Dude! Those pictures of what happened yesterday are awesome!"

"Yeah! I got fifty of them!"

"You did? Isn't that a little too much?"

"…fine, I'll go return them…not…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Dude, did you check out Kagome Higurashi!"

"Yeah, I couldn't stop looking at those nice-AH!"

"Do you want that to be your last sentence" said Inuyasha threateningly into the boy's ear as he held his claws dangerously close to his defenseless Adam's apple

The boy gulped and felt a bead of sweat fall from his forehead

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed a certain monk and slapped his friend in the back…a bit hard

Inuyasha, not ready for the 'friendly' smack on the back, lost hold of the boy and the boy ran like crazy…

Well, he peed his pants, and THEN he ran away…while still …peeing his pants…

Inuyasha turned to Miroku with one of his eyebrows raised

Miroku rolled at the silent question and put his hand on the hanyou's shoulder, "Inuyasha, as always, you are the last to find out about ANYTHING"

"Hey!"

"But, do not fret for you have a friend who will fill you in about all the recent news in our lovely boarding school" Miroku looked at Inuyasha after making his little speech

Inuyasha, in short…looked bored, "I'm not impressed by the fancy wording if that's what you want" he said to the monk, raising one of his eyebrows yet again

Miroku sighed, "As always, straight to point (sigh) fine, as you know about the event that happened yesterday…I'm sure you're well aware" Miroku gave him a knowing look and Inuyasha averted his eyes away from the monk

"Anyway, her gorgeously looking- (Inuyasha growled and gave him a stare promising death) – uh, umm…I mean…there were many pictures taken of the uh…victim…and well, she is once again the talk of the whole school and even more popular, more liked, and more wanted" explained Miroku to Inuyasha who was (for once) listening to him attentively

"When did all those pictures get out?" asked Inuyasha

"This morning, they were printed and hundreds of copies were made, she's all over the internet, all over the media, TV, everywhere actually" answered Miroku as they made their way back to their dorm

Inuyasha thought this over, "Wow…I wasn't expecting this at all…"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, "I saw it coming…come to think of it…I should have warned you huh?"

Inuyasha glared at and suddenly Miroku was up against the wall

"Hey!"

"You knew this would happen! And you didn't warn me!"

"I thought you knew! It was only logical!"

Inuyasha growled and let him go

Miroku ran up to him and patted him on the back, "Hey with any luck, she might not know yet" said Miroku not too encouragingly

"Yeah…hope so…" said Inuyasha as they entered their dormitory

5 minutes later…

"Hey! How did you get me in here!" yelled a certain monk from within his dorm

"You were following me!" countered a silver-haired hanyou

"Do you know how much I was getting paid for these pic – "

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Now, now, Inuyasha, it's not what I meant…you see…heh…"

"You have about ten seconds before meeting your creator" said the hanyou in a threatening tone

"Ok…heh…I can explain…heh…AHHH!"

The boys in the hallway moved out of the path of the running monk and his chaser…a boiling angry hanyou…

**

* * *

****In the girl's dorm**

"Ka…Kag…KAGOME!"

The said Kagome opened her eyes to a worry looking Sango

"How long was I out for?"

"Uh…about… 3 minutes I think…" said Sango as she put her finger on her chin in a thoughtful way

Kagome glared at her, "3 MINUTES!"

"Yep…I was sooo worried"

"Why…it was only 3 minutes?"

"Yeah I know…it's just I got hungry…and it's your turn to cook today…so I was worried about food…"

Kagome shook her head in disbelief and stood up, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend" she commented as she went back to look at the large boxes once again

"Wow…this is so much…I never got this much before…" she said as she saw all the mail in the boxes

Sango walked over and started to take out some of the contents, "Wow…you have mail…pictures…perfume…gifts…and…chocolate!"

Sango gave Kagome a pleading look. Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded her head…the demon exterminator went off skipping to her room with the box of chocolates in her arms

Kagome, again, shook her head and started to take out things herself, "My god…am I that desirable?"

She asked herself as she held up a very expensive looking necklace with a little tag that read, 'Please Go Out With Me, and I'll Treat You Like A Precious Jewel'

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha, what's the matter?" asked Miroku while the boys were having their lunch

Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off of a gloom-looking miko while he replied to his friend, "Look at her Miroku… it's been a few days since that stupid prank and she looks horrible…"

"Actually, she's looking quite beautiful"

BONK

"She gets mobbed everyday by photographers, gets asked for autographs, and all that shit…"

"Isn't that a good thing?" said Miroku who was rubbing the bump that was on his head

"Man, she cant even study right…even the shitty teachers are asking for her autographs…all she wants is to study and learn…why do think she temporarily retired…"

"You've been listening to Kagome and Sango's conversations huh?"

BONK

"Maybe…anyway that's not the point…the point is that I screwed that up for her…she's even stopped insulting me…she doesn't even give me a dirty look or anything!"

"Ok, stop hitting me and if you feel so bad, do something about it…umm…I'll be right back, there's a very pretty girl over there who seems to need my assistance" said the perverted monk as he walked to the lunch line

'_Mmm…do something…but what…?_" thought Inuyasha as he held onto a crying Miroku by the collar of his shirt

* * *

"Listen Kagome I got to go to a club meeting, I'll meet you at the dorm later" said Sango as she walked off to her meeting

"Alright Sango! See you later!" called Kagome, but when she looked in front of her…,

"Oh no…" was the only thing she could've said as she saw a large crowd of people, or better yet…her fans…

Kagome turned and ran; she looked back to see the crowd gaining up on her and she ran faster, she made a sharp right turn and was suddenly pulled into the bushes

"Wh-"Kagome couldn't speak due to the fact that her mouth was covered by someone's hand

After she and the anonymous figure saw the crowd pass by, the figure removed the hand from her mouth

Kagome immediately turned, ready with her miko powers when she surprisingly saw that the figure was…

"Inuyasha?"

"Uh…heh…funny meeting you here huh?"

"You pulled me in…"

"Oh…yeah, well, I saw you running from that crowd so I just decided to help out…you know considering the helpless miko you are and all…" he added immediately trying to cover up

Kagome looked at him skeptically but shrugged it off, "Well…thanks anyway, I got to go now…" she said getting up from the ground

'_Do something…_'

Kagome gasped when she was suddenly staring into those amber orbs that she secretly loved and being held by his rough yet gentle hands

"Kagome…I…I…"

"You what…?" she asked him, trying to clear the fact that he was so close… that she was right up against him…that she could smell his unique scent…that his lips were oh so close…

"I…I can't help it anymore" he confessed

For a moment she thought that he would kiss her like in the movies…and secretly wished it…but, alas…this was not a movie…

Instead the hanyou let go of one of her arms and confessed

His confession was not of love like in the movies…it was another…involving a kind of incident that took place a few days ago…

Her reaction was not of tears of joy like in the movies…it was of shock, crushed, anger, sadness

And she did not confess her love, hug him, and then kiss him with passionate joy like in the movies…no…she instead confessed her hate and pain, ripped herself away from his hold, and instead of a kiss involving lips, her kiss to him involved her hand meeting his cheek…

* * *

**HEYY EVERYBODY!...lol...sry...anwayzzzz...sry i took sooo loonngg wit the chappiieeee...well, i hope u enjoyed it! all i ask for are for...REVIEWS PLEAZZZZZ!**


	12. 10:Pranks, Icecream, and a Curious Monk

**Chapter 10: Pranks, Ice-cream, and a Curious Monk**

"Inuyasha! Oh come on! Stop being so childish!" yelled Miroku as he was pulling on the sheets that covered his half-demon friend

"NO! I'm not coming out!...and I'm not childish…" yelled the hanyou, who held onto the covers for dear life

"COME OUT!"

"NO!"

"Inuyasha, although I may not seem it, I really care about OUR education. And I will not let you stay in bed today, just because you're scared of a couple of harmless pranks"

"HARMLESS! HARMLESS! YOU CALL ALMOST GETTING MY HAIR ON FIRE HARMLESS!" shouted Inuyasha, now out of the covers

"Well…technically it wasn't on fire…it WAS an illusion after all…and…it was pretty funny" said a monk who was trying not to laugh at the memory

"IT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"You were running around like a manic…you took the cooler and put it over your head…HAHA…and then you started running again because there were ice cubes in your shirt…HAHA…and then, and then…HAHA…you tripped over a log…HAHA…and, and, it was priceless when Kagome put the cooler over your head…HAHAHAHA…she even took a picture!" explained Miroku through fits of laughter

"Its not fun- wait…she took a PICTURE!"

"Yeah, you didn't know…I've sold millions" commented Miroku…oh so carelessly

"YOU WHAT!"

"Damn…I have to stop that…AHHHH" yelled Miroku as he ran into the hallway, followed by a very angry and half-naked hanyou

"MR. TAISHO! Have some decency and put some decent clothes on! I expect you in your homeroom in 10 minutes! NOW!" yelled the teacher as she stared at the boxer clad hanyou

"HAHAHA, run wittle yasha run!"

"And you mister, are coming with me!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, not that ear, not that ear, ow, ow, ow, come on I just got it pierced!" yelled Miroku as he was carried off by the elderly teacher

Inuyasha chuckled as he ran back to his dorm to put on some jeans and a shirt

* * *

"Umm…Kagome, don't you think you should lighten up a bit on Inu- uh, I mean Taisho?"

"Whatever are you talking about Sango?"

"Well…I mean you've hit him pretty hard these last couple of days"

"I don't understand, those pranks were harmless"

"Uhh…so making someone think that their hair is on fire, "accidentally" leaving a stink bomb in their locker, stealing their lunch and putting something in it that was really nasty, taking pictures of them naked ("Hey! Miroku was in on that one!") and then letting a mob of hormonal raging teenaged girls ran after them after saying that his body could be theirs, and stealing his ramen and putting a small bomb that would explode once he opened his bag and ramen would go all over the place ("I didn't know it would be that destructive! I got some ramen in my hair too ya know!"), right, anyway don't you think you should lighten up a bit?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, "I still don't get where you're getting at?"

Sango smacked her forehead and shook her head, "How about this, you leave the prank for today for, uh, say the day after tomorrow. Think about it Kagome, you can rest and in the meantime, you can think about another, even more devious prank…and I'll keep an eye on him and make sure that he has a miserable day"

Kagome contemplated this for a bit and smiled, "Brilliant Sango! Let's do that then! Now let's go before the bell rings"

Sango sighed and followed the skipping Kagome out the door

'_Why Oh Why did she have to pull on that ear! It burns! It burns! It hurts soo much! My day is ruined! Nothing can-_'

"Sango! So nice to see you! Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Miroku? What are you doing here? This isn't your homeroom class" said a puzzled Sango

"Ah, on the contrary my sweet, my former homeroom professor got as she said, "fed up" with me and transferred me to this homeroom, and so now we can be together as it should be! FOREVER!" and he hugged her at his last comment

"Get off me!" cried Sango as she pushed Miroku off

"Oh…rejection, we meet again…" said Miroku from his place on the floor

"Hey Sango!' yelled Kagome as she ran into the classroom

"Kagome? Where the hell did you go?"

"Fans, they wanted autographs" explained Kagome

"Kagome! My lovely rival!" exclaimed Miroku as he got up from the floor

"Miroku? What are-"

"Transferred…apparently the other professor couldn't put up with him"

"Oh, I see"

"Yes, so now all four of us can be together!"

"Four?" questioned Kagome

"Miroku! What the hell are you doing here!" shouted a certain hanyou

"Taisho" "Hanyou" "INUYASHA!"

"So glad you could join us! We were just discussing our alliance with each other!" exclaimed a hopeful Miroku

"Alliance?"

"It means a kind of association or friendship with other groups and-"

"I know what it means! Kag- miko…"

"Well, that's hard to believe" said the attractive miko

"Why you little-"

Kagome turned away from her current annoyance and walked away to sit down in her seat

"Taisho, I wouldn't do anything to provoke her today, she's cutting you some slack just for today, so enjoy this while you still can, cause who knows what she has planned for tomorrow" warned Sango before she walked away to sit next to the powerful miko.

"Can you believe that! Warning me of a stupid little defenseless weak miko! Me! I'm-"

"Actually I agree Inuyasha, Lady Kagome shouldn't be meddled with"

"Are you kidding me! She's weak!"

"As I recall, she had a certain hanyou friend of mine covered in his sheets trembling from fear of what that "weak" miko had in store for him"

"…Well, you should tell you're friend that he's just as weak as her, where do you find these friends Miroku?" the hanyou asked stupidly before retiring to his seat…where he watched a certain miko throughout the whole class

Miroku slapped his forehead and shook his head as he followed Inuyasha, "I sometimes ask myself the same question…

* * *

"Let's just stop this foolish game now, I can't take it anymore, my feelings for you have grown stronger"

"Your right, this is stupid, I have feelings for you too…in fact I think…I think…I…"

The young girl smiled as a tear smeared her unblemished face, "I love you too"

"That's so cliché! Please!"

"I know! That would never happen in real life!"

"I feel bad for anyone who actually thinks this stuff is real…"

The two girls laughed, clad in their boy shorts and tight tank-tops

"Alight Kagome; stop hogging all the ice-cream!"

"NOOO! One more scoop! Just one more!"

"Dammit! HAND IT OVER!"

"NO!"

"NOW!"

Kagome smirked devilishly "Fine" and she let go of the large tub of ice-cream

"A-" was all that Sango could yell before the tub went flying into her face

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kagome fell off the couch holding her stomach

Sango sat still and looked over to the sprawling miko, "You think that was funny huh?"

Kagome stopped immediately when she saw the hell that Sango's eyes promised if she ever got a hold of her, "…oh…shit…"

* * *

"I still don't get why you couldn't get here by yourself…ESPECIALLY HERE!" exclaimed a hanyou as he pointed to the dorm that held his present torturer

"What are you talking about? You practically jumped at my offer when I asked!" defended an exasperated Miroku

Inuyasha realized that the monk was right and so he crossed his arms and shot his nose into the air, "Keh, whatever…"

Miroku was about to protest about how hard-headed and annoying his roommate could be when he heard

"AHHH! Sango not there! Not there! You know I'm ticklish! AHAHAAA!"

"That's what you get for covering me in ice-cream!"

"HEY! AHAHAHHAHA! Its, HA, not, HA, fair, HA, I have, HA, ice-cream on, HA, me toooo!"

"I had to take my shirt off!"

"Well me TOO!"

The boys looked at each other and Miroku immediately smiled, he looked at the door knob, "They sound busy, we shouldn't knock…we should just let our selves in…" Miroku said slowly and put his hand on the door knob

"Miroku, I wouldn't do that if I were you" warned Inuyasha, but he didn't stop his friend's hand from turning the knob

Turn…Jiggle…Jiggle

"Dammit! It's locked!"

"Oh well! Guess we'll come back another time huh" proclaimed Inuyasha and started to walk away

"No! Wait…I know something we can use…"

Inuyasha turned and rolled his eyes, "As much as I don't want to ask…how?"

"Those claws of yours are pretty sturdy…and thin…good enough to fit into a keyhole…don't you think…" Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha's claws as though they were a pile of playboy magazines (LoL)

"Keh! As if I'm going to help you!" scoffed Inuyasha

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…but, I have to see what's going on in there…and you're going to help me whether you like it or not"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he started to back away, "No, Miroku, put those down, come on now, no, no, no, NOOOO!"

* * *

Jiggle…jiggle…jiggle…click

"Yes!" Miroku did a small little victory dance when he head the tiny sound that meant so much to him

"I'm going to rip you to pieces when I get out of this"

"If, you get out my friend, if"

"Why you little…" Inuyasha continued to mumble and plan Miroku's grueling death as he tried to break away from the binding spell scrolls

"Now let's see what our very attractive rivals are doing"

Inuyasha was shaking his head vigorously as Miroku turned the knob and opened the door

"Oh God…"

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Okay…(author takes really deep breath) I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry…those aren't enough 'really's but I got tired, anywayzz, very sorry I haven't updated, its just these stupid exams and these stupid teachers and…no,this isno excuse, I'm sorry this happened, next time I'll give some kind of warning before I disappear for some reason…anyway, REVIEW PLEAZZZ and I'll take any suggestions of pranks and ideas for the story! THANKXXX…again REALLY SORRY, REVIEW PLEAZZZZZ!**


	13. Chapter 11: Midnight Reflections

**Chapter 11: Midnight Reflections **

"Umm…maybe we went a little too far…." Commented Sango as she looked at the two knocked out boys laying helplessly on the couch

"WE!! I'm surprised Miroku is even breathing!" exclaimed Kagome

"Well what about you!!! I'm surprised Inuyasha isn't a pile of ashes!!" countered Sango

"It wasn't my fault!...it…it was reflex…" said Kagome while looking away

"So almost purifying the guy was a reflex!!"

"Hey!! He shouldn't have tried to touch me when I was pissed off and in shock at the same time!!" defended Kagome as she crossed her arms, "And what about you!! Miroku wasn't even trying to touch you he was frozen on the spot and you just attacked!"

"Um…well…I mean…I saw it in his eyes! He was touching me with his eyes!!"

Kagome opened her mouth to contradict her but found that she couldn't, "You know…I actually believe that…"

"Anyway it all just happened so fast…" noted Sango

"Yea…didn't know we could do that much damage in practically less than a minute…" added Kagome

The girls both nodded their heads as they recalled the events

…**FLASHBACK… **

"Oh God…" were the words that spilled from Miroku's mouth as he saw the sight before him

Ice-cream everywhere…all over the floor and some even on the ceiling…but most of the ice-cream was covering the bodies of two girls wrestling on the floor in the middle of the room...Sango on top of Kagome trying to pin her to the ground while keeping the almost-empty-tub-of-ice-cream out of Kagome's reach…and Kagome struggling against Sango's grasp in efforts to reach the tub of ice-cream Sango kept above her head with one arm

Miroku looked on crying and inwardly thanking the gods for this moment…unfortunately he forgot to hold the door and before you knew it

…bang…

That small little bang where the door hit the wall was enough to make the attractive demon slayer look his way

"Shit" was the one word Miroku whispered as he saw Sango turn a shade of red from embarrassment…but mostly from anger

"HAHAHA!! I'M FREE!! YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!" cried out a now unbound hanyou from behind the frozen monk

Inuyasha lifted his eyes from the his friend to the sight before when he heard a loud gasp from a certain miko

"Ka…ka…ka…go…oh god…" were the intelligent words of our favorite hanyou Inuyasha

"YOU PERVERTS!!!!! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!" cried Sango before she attacked the unmoving Miroku

Kagome stood unmoving on the floor…very very red in face

Inuyasha just kept staring at the basically half-naked Kagome

"Stop…looking at me like that…" said Kagome as she began to crawl away

Inuyasha, very foolishly, began to walk towards her, "Kagome…"

"Stop it…get away…don't get any closer!" she shouted but stayed in her place

Inuyasha walked closer and reached out to touch her

"I said stop it!!" yelled Kagome before she slapped the hanyou with a large amount of glowing miko power

SLAPPPP BOOOMMM BANGG

THUMP…THUMP

Two thumps and the boys were down for the count

…**END OF FLASHBACK…**

"They deserved it" chorused the girls as they finished remembering the event

"They're still knocked out" Said Kagome while pointing to them

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" exclaimed Sango as she moved towards the boys, "What are we gonna do with them…we can't just take them back to their dorm…"

"So what are you suggesting that we let them spend the night here?!"

Sango looked at Kagome and smiled, "Hehe…well…it is kinda late and…umm…well we gotta take care of them since we were the ones who did this in the first place…"

Kagome smacked herself in the forehead and shook her head, "Stupid good heart of mine…I hate you sometimes…fine…I guess your right…sigh let's put them in a more comfortable position then"

Both girls put the boys in more comfortable positions on the couch and went to bed

* * *

Shuffle…shuffle…tip toe…tip toe…tip toe…creak… 

"Shit…"

Tip toe…tip toe…

A dark figure crossed the room towards the couch and sat at the head of a certain monk. The figure carefully looked over the boy and sighed quietly

"You're not too bad when you have your mouth closed…and your eyes closed…and that hand unmoving…" The figure smiled at her last whispered comment

Her hand softly touched his dark locks and the boy turned slightly, "…mm…Sango…"

Sango turned a light shade of pink as Miroku leaned in more to her touch

'_He's…he's dreaming about me…_' she thought silently as a small smiled graced her features

"I wonder what's he's dreaming about…me obviously…but what…" Sango pondered aloud

She looked upon his unblemished face, "You know…if you weren't such a pervert I wouldn't be so violent towards you…for some reason…for some time now I can't seem to get you out of my head…I think about you…all the time…when we first met I thought you just to be Inuyasha's friend and a big time pervert and womanizer…and I was right too…but as I started to get to know you better…or better yet, you stalking me and I just had to deal with it because I couldn't lose you no matter what I did…you weren't just a all those things, you were smart, funny, charismatic, and I have to admit…a bit charming…" Sango touched her face as it began to warm up a little due to her rising blush, "But I wonder…how you…a pervert, a womanizer, a letch, a complete idiot could possibly…without me realizing it until recently…how you stole my heart…throughout these years that I've gotten to know you…I've gotten to also love you but I guess just denying it…until now…but, you continue to do things that make it impossible to admit it out loud…you damn idiot…"

Sango shook her head and looked at the said idiot and smiled lovingly at him until…the pervert himself ruined the moment, "Sango…mm…" whispered Miroku and his hand lifted from his side and looked as though it was rubbing something…and Sango's loving look turned into a fierce glare

"Are you kidding me!" she whispered fiercely, "You're not even awake and you ruin the damn moment!...argh…I should've known…you're a complete pervert in whatever state of mind you're in" Sango stood abruptly and went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, "This should teach you a lesson…and to think I'm actually in love with you…YOU!"

The girl heaved a sigh and walked away to her room with annoyed look on her face. But as she reached her door, she looked back, shook her head in disbelief at herself, smiled, and proceeded into her room with the door closing behind her silently.

* * *

Tip-toe…creak, wince…tip-toe tip-toe…creak…creak, curse….tip-toe…creak 

"Ah Hell!" cried out the girl and just started walking towards the couch not caring to tip-toe anymore

She reached the couch and inwardly cursed the floor because she noticed that when she walked there wasn't a creak heard anywhere

She bent down in front of her uninvited hanyou guest who slept soundlessly on her couch. She sighed as she rested her head on her hand

"How is it that your nothing of mine and you've managed to see me half-naked twice already…?"

She giggled silently and sighed yet again, "Oh Inuyasha…you bastard, how could you be so cruel to me…how could you treat me so badly…you tortured me…made me almost want to…to…argh…I'll never forgive you for all those years of torment and pain…oh so much pain" Kagome unconsciously put a hand on her heart and looked at the sleeping hanyou with a pained face

Her face changed into a more tender tone as she thought aloud, "But yet…you're the one who makes me smile…makes me feel something that just makes me feel alive…makes me feel like…me…"

She looked at him and crawled closer to him, put her folded arms on the couch, and rested her head on her arms, practically nose-to-nose with Inuyasha and smiled, "What is it that makes me want you by my side all the time…makes me want to hold your hand…makes me just put myself in your arms and stay there…makes me want to…to…" She looked at the hanyou specifically at his rough but yet soft looking lips. She drew herself closer to him and closer until she could feel his soft breathing

She began to close her eyes when, "mm…you…bastard…Miroku…you'll regret…mm…"

At the sound of his voice she immediately drew back with eyes wide and put her hand to her mouth, '_Did I almost…almost…KISS HIM…_' She shook it off, "No I was just falling asleep and I just happened to be leaning in since I was so close…" She sighed knowing that there was no use in trying to find excuses to what she almost did and couldn't deny that she wanted to

"Oh Inuyasha…if only I recognized who you were from the beginning…I wouldn't be feeling like this if I had known…or would I…?" She shrugged off her last comment and stood up to go back to her room

"Ka…Kagome…" murmured a certain half-demon from the couch. At the sound of her name, Kagome immediately turned her head around and crawled to the sleeping hanyou

"Wha…what did you say?!" she exclaimed just above a whisper

"Kagome…" the hanyou murmured yet again

"Oh my god…you're dreaming about me! I thought you were beating up Miroku in your dream…you're actually dreaming of me!?"

"Kagome…you can be…such a…mm"

Kagome was close to hitting him on the head in her desperate curiosity, "Such a what, such a what, SUCH A WHAT?!" she exclaimed

"mm…bitch…"

It was almost impossible how the hanyou wasn't purified right on the spot because of Kagome's rapidly increasing anger, "Forget all the nice things you make me feel, they don't matter, you are a bastard!!"

She sat on the floor and calmed herself down, "Well…I guess I can be a bitch sometimes…well…just with you anyway…and you deserve it too so its frickin justified"

She quickly got up, went to the kitchen, got a glass of water, and returned to the couch, "Hmpf…that's what you get" and she exited towards her bedroom…but not without and smile and a giggle or two along the way

* * *

That morning the two boys awoke to their hands wet in glasses of water…and their pants wet as well…and not from water…

(this actually worked on my brother...lol)

* * *

**I am truly and very unbelievably sorry for the very very very very very long ass wait…sorry…but a lot of things have happened that have kept me from writing…let's just say that I got my inspiration back and there will be no more long ass waits like this again…please don't stop reading or reviewing because you guys were one of the important reasons that helped me get my inspiration back…and thank you…all of you and I'm deeply sorry…IM BACK!!...lol…KEEP READING PLEASE AND REVIEW!! ;)**


End file.
